Detrás del Antifaz
by Karina Castillo
Summary: Una invitación a un mundo en el cual la palabra SEXO es lo que predomina. Bella, una chica que quiere disfrutar de la vida, sin entrar a una relación. Edward, un hombre el cual agradece que Dios haya creado a la mujer, pues solo sirven para servirte en la cama y darte placer. ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos se encuentren? ¿Qué caos desatarán sobre sus vidas?
1. Prefacio

_Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de **Stephanie Meyer**, la trama me pertenece._

___Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_A todos quienes me brindan su apoyo, muchas gracias!_

* * *

**Prólogo**

— ¡Que tengas un buen viaje, Bells! —Charlie era tan parecido a mí en el modo de expresar sus sentimientos y aquí estaba él, por primera vez, abriéndose para mí, diciéndome a su manera que me amaba—. Te extrañaré, pequeña… Te quiero. —Me abrazó un momento—. Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, en donde quiera que ella esté. —Lo sabía. Una parte de mí creía que mi madre estaba en el cielo y desde arriba me bendecía.

Aprender a vivir sin tu mamá cuando solo tienes diez años no es tan fácil, pero aquí estaba yo, lo había logrado.

—Yo también, papá. —Le devolví el abrazo—. Te extrañaré mucho, en cuanto pueda vendré a visitarte. Te quiero.

—_Pasajeros con destino a Los Angeles, por favor abordar el vuelo 149…_

A través del intercomunicador el paso a una nueva vida me llamaba.

—Creo que te llaman, Bells. Sé que vas hacer grandes cosas. —Me sonrió—. Recuerda una cosa: _"Lucha por lo que creas justo, todo lo que empieza… termina. Está en ti moldear tu futuro." —_Asentí y lo abracé una vez más.

_Así lo haré, papá,_ pensé.

Tomando el bolso que traía conmigo y las otras dos maletas, respiré hondo, y con la frente en alto y una meta en la vida, caminé hacia mi boleto a ser alguien mejor. Solo esperaba poder cumplir mis sueños.

.

.

.

A los dieciocho años uno camina con la esperanza de poder lograr todo lo que se propone, pero nunca es fácil, hay que saber que no se debe dejar de luchar; pero para lo que nadie te prepara es para enfrentar los sentimientos donde está involucrado el corazón.

Sin duda alguna… no hay ni instructivos, ni manuales, cada consejo es basado en su propia experiencia y solo te queda una opción: Experimentar.

No sabía que al perder mi virginidad… también perdería mi corazón.

Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho probablemente hubiera reconsiderado esa proposición, pero "el hubiera" no existe y solo me queda seguir.

* * *

Aquí está el prólogo de esta nueva historia, un pequeño vistazo al mundo de Isabella Swan.

¿Y bien?, ¿Que les pareció?, déjenme saberlo en un reviews

Nos vemos hasta el primer capítulo, gracias!

**Karina Castillo**


	2. capítulo 1: Conociéndote

_Aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Conociéndote**

"_La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras tú__ te empeñas en hacer otros planes."_

_John Lennon_

Y aquí estoy yo, cuatro años después, en la Universidad de **UCLA**, California; estudiando Contabilidad en el campo de Empresas y Administración**, **gracias a una beca que cubre parte de mi estadía, pero aún así no es suficiente.

Sí, soy una cerebrito, al menos es lo que solían decirme en la preparatoria, donde tenía excelentes calificaciones y siempre cumplía a tiempo con mis trabajos, más de una vez fui tutor de alguno de mis compañeros, el motivo de dicho apodo era que me pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca, sumida entre libros, pero yo era feliz así; tenía un propósito en mi vida, salir adelante y no ser una de los tantas personas que abandonan sus estudios y se conforman con cualquier trabajo, yo quería ser mejor, por mí y por mi padre.

Aún me falta un largo año para graduarme, pero la vida no ha sido color de rosa, he tenido que trabajar turnos extras y organizar horarios para poder estudiar, y mantener el promedio.

Lo bueno de haber llegado aquí son mis mejores amigos: Rosalie y Jasper, los conocí cuando trabajaba en la cafetería de la escuela…

—_Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bella, ¿qué van a ordenar? —pregunté siguiendo el protocolo de la cafetería._

—_Un capuchino. —La chica de ojos azules, rubia y muy hermosa me sonrió amablemente. Le sonreí en respuesta y anoté su pedido._

—_Yo quiero un café con poca leche y dos de azúcar. —Otro joven igual de hermoso, alto y de ojos azules me sonrió coquetamente. Rodé los ojos mentalmente._

—_En un momento se los traigo. —Les sonreí una vez más antes de retirarme a entregar los pedidos, cuando estuvieron listos coloqué la charola con cuidado y recé por décimo novena vez que no derramara algo o se me cayera, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado._

_Coloqué el capuchino frente a la chica rubia._

—_Eres hermosa. —Era la voz del chico, él estaba demasiado cerca de mí, causándome que brincara y cayera el café directo en su camisa._

— _¡Ahhh! —gritó, brincó y pataleó. ¡Dios, parece niña!, pensé, dándome cuenta de que… ¡Oh cielos! ¡El café estaba caliente!_

— _¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento. —Tomé un pañuelo que llevaba en mi mandil y lo ayudé a tratar de limpiarse—. Lo siento mucho —me disculpé de nuevo._

_La chica rubia… bueno, ella solo estaba atacada de la risa._

—_Eso te pasa por andar de don Juan. —Sonrió en mi dirección—. Me llamo Rosalie Hale. —Extendió su mano hacia mí—. Este que ves aquí es Jasper Hale, mi hermano, "el conquistador que grita como mariquita" —comentó riendo._

—_Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella —me presenté estrechando nuestras manos en un saludo—. Siento lo de tu camisa —dije mordiéndome el labio por la penosa situación._

—_No pasa nada —respondió Jasper—. Como dijo mi hermana soy Jasper Hale… mucho gusto, señorita. —Tomó mi mano y la besó dulcemente. Sentí mis mejillas arder y a Jasper lo vi sonreír satisfecho._

Y así fue como nos conocimos y congeniamos, pasaban todos los días por la cafetería y platicábamos cuando tenía tiempo libre; después de un tiempo la compañera de piso de Rose se mudó y ella me pidió que me uniera a ella, y desde entonces somos inseparables, vivimos en el mismo departamento; aunque compartimos gustos diferentes congeniamos en varias cosas.

Jasper tenía un año y medio de haber salido de la universidad, graduado como Licenciado; había estudiado derecho y estaba asociado con un amigo, hace seis meses habían abierto un buffet de abogados _Willsont&Hale._ Admito que después de conocernos nos sentimos atraídos, pero después de un par de besos nos dimos cuenta que era más cariño de hermanos y que era mejor no echar a perder tan lindos sentimientos.

Y Rosalie, alegre, guapa, coqueta, audaz, valiente... Ella era como mi hermana, aún le faltaba un año para terminar, igual que a mí, y estaba encantada porque se uniría a Jasper; ella también sería una abogada y estaba claro que le quedaba bien. Rose era una perra cuando se lo proponía, siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas, y lo mejor, nunca pierde. Venían de padres con una buena posición económica, pero eso no les importó y se hicieron mis mejores amigos.

Yo, actualmente, trabajaba en un restaurante llamado "_Ago en West Hollywood_", gracias a la mamá de Rosalie que me había recomendado con la dueña de un hotel, que era su amiga; ese trabajo me llegó como caído del cielo, además de una muy buena paga, los horarios con la escuela no interferían y como bono extra había tenido la oportunidad de ver a muchos artistas; era motivante trabajar así.

Hace unos días Rose había recibido misteriosamente una invitación para tres personas en North Hills, en el Valle de San Fernando. La invitación era muy clara…

_¿Quieres divertirte esta noche? ¿Orgasmos, placer y sexo?... Confirma, sigue las reglas y ¡listo!_

Pensamos que era una broma, pero después de que llegó una caja con las letras doradas que decían: _PLASEX. _Dentro de la caja había tres antifaces y una hoja, la cual era sobre las reglas a seguir, desechamos la idea de la supuesta broma.

_**CLUB PLASEX (Placer del SEXO)**_

_**Reglas a seguir:**_

_1. Nombre completo, edad, (para conocer gente puedes usar tu primer nombre o algún seudónimo si prefieres. No reveles tu nombre completo, al menos que quieras socializar más allá y eso implicaría romper la regla N° 2)._

_2. Todos los datos que envíes serán privados y nadie más que los fundadores tendremos derecho a verlos, por lo tanto estás seguro(a). Esto es solo diversión y SEXO, nada más, si por algún motivo se crean lazos afectivos, comunicarlo para que queden excluidos del club y poder borrar su información de nuestra base de datos._

_3. No quitarte el antifaz, a menos que quieras romper la regla N° 2._

_4. Mandar un examen clínico certificado por un laboratorio. (Necesitas estar sano para acceder al club, una forma segura de estar protegidos)._

_5. Método de protección (Preservativo, pastillas, parche, etc.)._

_6. No estás obligado a hacer algo que no quieras, solo lo que ambos estén dispuestos a hacer. Es un acuerdo mutuo de diversión. Si algún problema solo debes apretar el botón de la habitación que se encontrará a un lado de la cama, arriba de las mesitas y gente de nuestro personal acudirá._

_7. Jamás revelar el paradero de este lugar._

_8. Tu lealtad es con nosotros y nuestra lealtad es contigo, mientras ambas partes comprendamos y no rompamos las reglas todo estará bien. _

_9. La forma de vestir es formal, la cita es cada viernes, el club abre, tú te diviertes y nosotros también._

_10. Tú y tu acompañante pueden divertirse cualquier día en el que decidan verse, ya sea viernes, sábado o domingo._

_11. No hay cámaras, no hay micrófonos. Este club fue creado para total diversión. El costo del cuarto es de 500 dólares, la habitación corre por cuenta de la dama o el caballero según sea su acuerdo. Esto es para el mantenimiento de las habitaciones. El lugar está abierto viernes, sábado y domingo las 24 horas del día._

_Aceptas. _

_Firma _._

_._

_._

_._

Y nadie imaginaba que esa invitación cambiaría mi vida.

_._

_._

_._

_**2 de Octubre del 2009**_

Era la más grande locura, pero aquí estaba yo, enfundada en un vestido azul cielo hecho de brocato con diseños florales, llevaba una cinta que envolvía mi cintura del mismo tono que el vestido, era de mangas largas, que se complementaban con el largo del mismo, ya que era a la mitad del muslo; a juego con unos Peep Toe de tacón de 12 centímetros.

_Rose quiere matarnos, gritó Marie. _

_Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo… contigo. Chocamos las manos._

_Pero creo que también quiere matar a nuestro primer hombre… _

_¿Primer hombre? ¡Ja! Será mi primer hombre, pero creo que por segunda vez en el día tienes razón… ¡Quiere matarlo!_

Debajo del hermoso vestido llevaba lencería de dos piezas, de color negro con pedrería en el sujetador y lazitos en la braga bastante reveladora, pero a la vez era creativo y sensual; dejaba al descubierto mis nalgas y sobresalían la mitad de mis pechos.

Rose me había preguntado mil veces, bueno, eso es exagerar, tal vez solo fueron novecientos noventa y nueve, si estaba segura de esto, porque perdería mi virginidad si accedía a algo más con quien fuera a encontrarme.

Ella quería que hubiera sido diferente, rosas, velas, pétalos de rosa… pero yo no estaba para esas cosas, nunca en mi vida he sido romántica; eso debe ser porque nunca he tenido un novio; en el bachillerato solo salí con un chico en varias citas, pero terminamos siendo nada, además de unos cuantos besos, solo quedó en eso, yo no tenía tiempo para citas y jugar a los novios.

Mi plan era sacar las mejores notas para poder ir a la universidad, graduarme y conseguir un buen empleo para ayudar a Charlie; yo sabía que estaba enfermo y él se hacía el fuerte, pero un mes antes de mudarme había oído su conversación con Sue, una amiga de la reserva, ella intentaba persuadirlo para que me dijera, pero conocía a Charlie, era tan testarudo como yo, así que no me lo diría, él estaba enfermo del corazón y estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños, ahora era mi turno de ayudarlo, era mi única familia y no quería perderlo.

Así que tenía claro lo que quería y estaba dentro de mis posibilidades.

_Noviazgo: NO._

_Sexo: Sí._

_Compromisos: NO._

_Placer: Sí._

No podía tener nada formal con alguien en estos momentos, tenía que estar enfocada en mis estudios, pero ya estaba cansada de no disfrutar un poco de la vida, y más de lo que todas hablan: SEXO.

Así que Jasper, Rose y yo habíamos aceptado y mandado nuestros datos, y exámenes clínicos dos días después, y tres días más tarde nos habían llegado unas credenciales de identificación, sin duda, nos habían aceptado.

A diferencia mía, Rose era una experta en el tema, me había dado miles de consejos mientras terminaba de maquillarme; poses seductoras, maneras de hablar y habíamos charlado sobre juguetes sexuales, no estaba segura de cumplir con todo lo que me había dicho, pero lo intentaría.

— ¿Bella, estás lista? —preguntó Rose entrando a la habitación, con un hermoso vestido rojo a juego con unos zapatos Gucci de tacón 12 centímetros. El escote del vestido era revelador, sexy pero elegante, con los hombros al descubierto, el vestido le llegaba a mitad del muslo; se veía realmente hermosa. Rose era única, tenía su toque de perra-sexy ¡Y vaya que lo sabía usar!

—Ss…sí —titubeé.

Entrecerró los ojos y me miró fijamente con esa mirada de "sé que estás dudando".

— ¿Estás segura? Aún puedes retractarte —me ofreció con una cálida sonrisa.

—Lo sé, Rose, pero quiero ir. —Mi voz sonó más clara y segura.

_Marie salió con una pancarta que decía: "Quiero Sexo". _Rodé los ojos internamente, creo que estaba más desesperada que yo.

Suspiró antes de darse por vencida, la conocía bien.

—Ok, vámonos. —Me jaló hasta cerrar la puerta de nuestro departamento. En el estacionamiento Jasper nos esperaba con una sonrisa; llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca desabotonada en los dos primeros botones, su cabello rebelde lo hacía verse muy bien, algo como "chico follable".

—Están hermosas —nos saludó besándonos en la mejilla.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, deja eso para tus conquistas —contestó Rose rodando los ojos y subiendo al auto. Sonreí ante la cara de Jasper y entré al auto.

— ¿Antifaces? —cuestionó Jazz.

—Listos —gritamos al unísono.

Conducimos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta llegar a nuestro destino, los tres soltamos un "wow" al ver el lugar. Había ido a la casa de los Hale varias veces, pero esto era el triple de grande, enorme; fácilmente abarcaba más de nueve manzanas, rodeada por una gran barda. Llegamos a la entrada principal, en la cual estaban dos guardias. Un hombre aproximadamente de unos cuarenta años de edad esperaba en la entrada.

—Buenas noches —saludó—. Credenciales, por favor —nos pidió.

Rose sacó las tres credenciales del interior de su bolso y se las entregó, el hombre verificó unos momentos y nos brindó una sonrisa.

—Pasen por favor, que tengan una buena noche. —Presionó un botón que hizo abrir el portón.

—Gracias —murmuró Rosalie antes de entrar.

Dejamos el auto estacionado entre tantos más, que sin duda eran muy caros y lujosos. En frente estaba situada una casa blanca, muy grande y hermosa, con un estilo antiguo, que hacía resaltar el jardín y darle una vista de cuento de hadas.

"Aquí vamos", pensé cuando bajamos del auto. Tomé mi bolso y lo acomodé.

—Ya saben, cualquier cosa tengan el celular a la mano y nos cubrimos —recordó Jasper.

—Entendido —exclamé haciendo un saludo militar. A veces Jazz era muy sobre protector.

—Sí, Jefe —le contestó Rose rodando los ojos.

Suspiré profundamente antes de entrar, avanzamos y en la entrada de la puerta a la casa, aunque debería decir más bien, mansión, un señor vestido de negro nos pidió de nuevo las invitaciones.

¿Qué acaso eran del FBI? ¡Seguramente se creían de CSI! Checó la lista y nos hizo pasar. Aunque estaba nerviosa, llevar el antifaz me daba seguridad, aquí era Isabella, solo eso; estaba segura debajo del antifaz, tenía confianza y estaba lista para vivir.

Observé el lugar, era inmenso. Caminamos hacia lo que parecía ser un bar, había varios meseros llevando bebidas a las personas, mientras otros llevaban aperitivos, la música de fondo era ideal para este lugar. Recorrí con Rose las estancias, eran iguales a la principal; cuadros adornando las paredes, candelabros que iluminaban la estancia, ventanas que permitían entrar la luz de la luna; la primera área tenía muebles de diferentes modelos y tonalidades que contrastaban muy bien con la demás decoración.

La siguiente área, que era donde estábamos, era igual a la primera solo que en esta había mesas y sillas, y al fondo estaba el bar. Había mujeres con hermosos vestidos, unas mostraban más de lo que podían ocultar, los hombres iban en smoking o formales, con chaqueta, pantalón de vestir y su camisa interior abotonada; charlaban con las damas en su intento de seducción y conquista, según me susurró Rosalie en el oído.

Era excitante saber que nadie me podía reconocer gracias al antifaz, sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo al ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar; era la primera vez que haría algo así y esperaba que no fuera la última.

Vi acercarse a un hombre alto y fornido en nuestra dirección, me puse algo nerviosa.

Pero Marie me gritó: _Tranquila, él no puede ver tu rostro. _

_Lo sé, le respondí tratando de relajarme._

—Buenas noches, damas. —Su acento era el de un hombre fuerte, sus ojos de un color miel; tenía el cabello negro, un poco corto y su sonrisa era "impresiona chicas", pero en mí no causó ese efecto.

—Buenas noches —saludó Rose coquetamente—. Soy Rosalie y ella Isabella —dijo señalándome.

—Un gusto, soy Demetri —nos saludó, besando nuestras manos; "un acto de caballerosidad, para llevarte a la cama" me había dicho Rose. Un mesero nos ofreció unas bebidas, decliné su ofrecimiento, pero Rose y Demetri las recibieron gustosos. Demetri sacó unos billetes y los extendió hacia el mesero que con unas gracias se retiró.

—Me gustaría conocerte esta noche, cariño —le susurró a Rosalie. Ella sonrió, pero yo conocía muy bien esa sonrisa. ¡Qué Dios se apiadara de ese hombre! Rose lo llevaría a una combustión fulminante, pensé.

—Claro —respondió mi amiga tomando su brazo—. Te veo después, Isabella, suerte. —Me guiñó un ojo, pero vi la preocupación en sus ojos; nos queríamos mucho, Rose más que mi mejor amiga era mi hermana, al igual que Jasper, ambos teníamos lazos que nos unían profundamente.

—Estaré bien… diviértete —le insté dándole una mirada para que confiara en mí. Ella sonrió, asintió y se perdió entre la gente con ese dinosaurio; estaba enorme el tipo, pero esos eran los gustos de Rose; altos, fornidos, con músculos, bien parecidos, y a pesar de llevar antifaz puesto sus facciones decían que era un hombre guapo.

Anduve curioseando por ahí, vi a Jasper a lo lejos con un brazo recargado en la pared mientras platicaba con su próxima víctima, si Jasper era un amante libre, miles de chicas, pero de una sola noche.

—Hola —susurró una voz suave, aterciopelada, pero masculina detrás de mí.

Giré para ver quién era el dueño de esa hermosa melodía, allí delante de mí estaba un hombre alto, piel blanca como la mía, cabello cobrizo desordenado; dándole un toque sexy y atractivo, facciones perfectas, cuerpo fornido, pero no demasiado, simplemente lo adecuado, enfundado en un pantalón con camisa y chaqueta negra; me miraba a través de esos penetrantes ojos color esmeralda, que me hicieron volar a recuerdos de mi infancia, _tan parecidos a los de mi chico_.

Eran los segundos ojos más hermosos que había visto. Solo en el color, porque estos ojos aparte del deseo expreso en ellos, no expresaban mucho más… parecía que estaban muy bien protegidos, a prueba de todo tipo de emociones.

—Hola —le dije saliendo de mi trance y recordando que sabía hablar.

— ¿Te apetecería platicar conmigo? —preguntó cautivándome de nuevo con su mirada. Sentí el calor subir en tiempo récord por mi cuerpo, sabía muy bien el significado de esas palabras: ¿_te importa charlar y algo más?_

Su mandíbula le daba un toque de un hombre fuerte, rudo y dominante. Miré sus labios, carnosos y apetecibles, porque un hecho era el que yo fuera virgen y otro ignorante… Había leído varios libros, buscado en Google todo lo relacionado sobre relaciones sexuales, escuchado historias de mis amigas e incluso me había masturbado una vez, y había sido una buena experiencia.

¡Genial, Bella, quédate muda! Me dije despertando de mis pensamientos, pero es que apenas lo conocía y ya me mandaba a volar a las nubes. Él sonrió, una sexy sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi centro palpitara de excitación.

—Mi nombre es Anthony. —Estiró su mano para saludarme, la observé por unos segundos, los cuales fueron suficientes para darme cuenta de que eran grandes, con dedos largos. _Uff… ¿Qué cosas harían con mi cuerpo?_

_Isabella, nuestro chico espera. Marie golpeaba el suelo impaciente. _

_Lo siento, todo él me distrae, contesté._

—Isabella —contesté tomando su mano, que al instante produjo algo similar a una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo, y mi corazón se aceleró. Miré sus ojos, que se estremecieron ante la sensación, noté un deje de confusión en su mirada; ambos soltamos nuestras manos, pero sin dejar de mirarnos. ¿Sentiría eso? ¿O ya estoy loca?

_Uff… fue putamente inexplicable…yo sí lo sentí, dijo Marie abanicándose la cara._

— ¿No te había visto antes por aquí? —preguntó mientras me guiaba hacia un lugar más cómodo.

¿Le digo o no le digo? Mmm… ¡Qué dilema!

_No le des explicaciones, me aconsejó Marie._

—Es la primera vez que vengo. —Sentí la necesidad de decirle la verdad y no supe por qué.

_GENIAL, me gritó Marie. Te digo no le digas y ahí vas y le dices. Cuéntale desde el día en que naciste también. _

_Bufé internamente._ Decidí ignorarla y seguir con el adonis que tenía por compañía.

— ¡Vaya! Pues me alegra ser el primero en conocerte. —Dibujó una media sonrisa, caminamos hasta una mesa con dos sillas, me tendió su mano para ayudarme a sentar, le brindé una sonrisa y tomé su mano… ¡Diablos!

_¿Es electricista o algo por el estilo? Preguntó Marie. _

_No lo sé, le contesté, pero sentí ese cosquilleo de nuevo recorrer mi cuerpo… _

_Yo también, respondió Marie._

— ¿Te apetece beber algo? —me susurró al oído, haciéndome estremecer ante el toque de su voz ronca.

—Mmm… Yo no suelo beber. —Me las arreglé para decir.

—Pediré algo ligero, te aseguro que lo disfrutarás. —Agitó su mano y enseguida apareció un mesero—. Quiero un whisky en las rocas y un Cosmopolitan para la dama, por favor. —El mesero asintió y fue por nuestras bebidas.

_Nos quiere emborrachar para follarnos hasta el amanecer, gimió Marie, pasando sus manos sobre nuestro cuerpo._

—Entonces… ¿estás aquí para conocer gente o planeas algo más? —Su mirada era intensa.

Me armé de valor para contestar. —Sí…

—Disculpen. —El mesero nos interrumpió—. Sus bebidas. —Anthony sacó de su billetera un billete de cien dólares y se los tendió, el mesero le dio las gracias y se retiró.

¡Wow! Eso es mucho dinero para unos simples tragos, pensé.

— ¿Me decías? —Acarició mi mano, su piel era suave, se sentía tan bien. Tomé un poco de la bebida antes de responder. Mmm… estaba rica.

—Estoy aquí para pasarla bien. —Segura, clara, confiada y sin ningún deje de vergüenza, solté las palabras, pero pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse, aunque fue muy poco—. ¿Quieres pasarla bien conmigo? —¡Wow! Estar oculta debajo de un antifaz me hacía ser atrevida.

Una sonrisa ladina se asomó en sus labios.

—Me encantaría —susurró muy cerca de mi cuello—. ¿Quieres ir a una habitación? —preguntó acariciando mi cuello esta vez.

Y había llegado el momento.

La decisión estaba en mis manos.

Podría negar y retirarme, y volver a mi rutina; o avanzar y vivir por una vez en mi vida.

Una respuesta que cambiaría mi forma de ser.

Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión

Sí o No… Dos palabras con un gran poder.

Decisiones, decisiones…

¿Cuál de mis opciones elegiría?

* * *

Estoy feliz por que el primer capítulo esta arriba, ahora quiero saber ¿Qué les parecio?

Déjenme su opinión!

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, quien ya han leido el prólogo muchas gracias por su apoyo =)

**Karina Castillo**


	3. capítulo 2: Decisión

_Perdón por la demora pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo!_

_¡Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras!_

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Aviso: este capítulo contiene lemmon._

* * *

Capítulo 2: Decisión.

"_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. _

_La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único". _ _Agatha Christie_

_Y había llegado el momento._

_La decisión estaba en mí._

_Podía negar y retirarme, volver a mi rutina o avanzar y vivir por una vez en mi vida._

_Una respuesta que cambiaría mi forma de ser._

_Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión._

_Sí o no… dos palabras con un gran poder._

_Decisiones… decisiones. _

_¿Cuál de ellas elegiría?_

—Sí. —Logré decir a pesar de las sensaciones que me producían sentir su tacto en mi piel.

—Vamos. —Anthony quitó la copa de mis manos y la colocó en la mesa junto a la suya. Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Caminamos hacia la parte contraria de donde estábamos, admiré el lugar una vez más, había menos gente que cuando llegué.

_Deben estar haciendo lo que tú estás a punto de hacer, me dijo Marie quedándose pensativa._

Dimos vuelta en un pasillo y llegamos a una puerta donde estaba una señorita vestida con un traje gris.

—Quiero una habitación, por favor. —Su voz llamó la atención de la chica, quien volteó, recorriendo a Anthony completamente con la mirada.

_Míralo muy bien linda, porque mientras tú desgastas tus ojos… nosotras nos deleitaremos con su cuerpo, rugió Marie._ _Deja los celos infundados, rodé mis ojos. _

_La pregunta del millón: ¿Quién pagará?_ _Obvio que él. No ves que aparte de ser un rompecorazones, guapo, un perfecto dios griego es también sumamente caballeroso; Marie me miró como si fuera tonta por preguntar eso._

_Sí, la razón principal de toda esa mezcla es para tener su premio cada noche, pensé sarcásticamente. _

_Tú también estás aquí por lo mismo… consiguiendo un premio, me recordó Marie. _

_¿Ahora me lo vas a echar en cara? No te hagas la intachable que tú también te mueres por estar entre sus brazos. Y sí, es un muy… muy buen premio, le respondí orgullosa por haberla hecho callar._

La señorita le tendió una tarjeta a Anthony que marcaba el número de la habitación. Cuando a travesamos la puerta salimos a un jardín, observé varias cabañas y deduje que eran las habitaciones; caminamos hacia la izquierda, pasamos cuatro cabañas y nos detuvimos en la número cinco.

Era preciosa por fuera, decorada por un camino de piedras que daba a la puerta principal, con candelabros colgados a cada lado iluminándolo y estaba rodeada de pequeños rosales.

Anthony deslizó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, tanteó con su mano e iluminó la habitación; era espaciosa y lujosa. En el centro de la cabaña una cama estaba cubierta por finas sábanas que la hacían resaltar aún más; a su lado, una mesita en la cual reposaba un bol lleno de condones y al parecer había de todo tipo de sabor. Por lo que pude apreciar tenía cuatro espejos, del modo en que estuvieras en esa cama podrías mirar a cualquiera de ellos y ver tu reflejo, el pensar eso ya me excitaba.

Mis ojos se fijaron en un lugar específico y mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza por unos segundos, al notar un armario abierto lleno de diferentes tipos de disfraces y toda clase de juguetes sexuales: bolas chinas, consoladores, anillos para pene, arnés, fundas para penes, vibradores, aceites para masajes, lubricantes; también había objetos sadomasoquistas como: látigos, esposas, cuerdas, brazaletes, collares, arnés, mordazas…

"_Quien lo reciba se siente dominado o quien lo hace se sienta poderoso", _pensé al recordar aquel libro que me habían regalado.

Había un frigorífico, el cual Anthony abrió, contenía todo tipo de fruta, jalea de fresa, piña, chocolate derretido, cajeta, crema chantillí… _¡Dios, sí que estaban preparados!_

Se acercó a la pared y bajó la iluminación, las cortinas estaban cerradas, le daba al espacio un aire íntimo y en minutos el lugar se cargó de deseo y lujuria. Tenía una sensación nueva y para nada desagradable.

Sentí sus manos situarse en mi cintura.

—Te deseo. —Su maldita voz susurrando en mi oído. Era tan sensual y atrayente—. ¿Me deseas, Isabella? —Jamás me había gustado que me llamaran Isabella, prefería Bella, pero él podría decirme todas las veces que quisiera así.

¿_Todas las veces? Me cuestionó Marie._

_Sí, todas las veces. Oíste bien, ambas sabemos que mi nombre saliendo de su voz es magnífico, sexy y excitante._

_Bien, bien… de acuerdo, lo acepto._

Empezó a dar pequeños besos en mi cuello, sus labios presionados sobre mi piel eran la gloria, esto era muy bueno para ser real, iba a despertar en cualquier momento y en la mejor parte, siempre pasa eso.

Descendió sus besos desde el hombro, incliné mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso, sus manos hicieron un recorrido silencioso a través de mi vientre, situándose cada vez más arriba; con caricias suaves y lentas posicionó sus manos sobre mis pechos, sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre… algo nuevo para mí.

Sus manos siguieron acariciando mis pechos, dándole su atención a cada uno, apretando el izquierdo con su mano, mientras que en el derecho tiraba de, mi muy erecto, pezón.

El camino de besos siguió bajando, me giró para quedar enfrente de él, segundos en que nuestros ojos hicieron clic, sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora estaban totalmente negros por el deseo.

—Mmm… No respondiste, Isabella. —Su aliento golpeó mi cara y creí deshacerme en fragmentos. ¡¿Qué tenía este hombre que lograba derrumbar mis defensas?! Y me torturaba hasta con su voz—. ¿Me deseas? —susurró cerca de mis labios.

—Sí —contesté después de reponerme—. Sí, te deseo… pero antes tienes que saber algo. —Y aquí va la parte donde le digo que soy virgen. ¿Y si sale corriendo? Ese temor llegó a mi cabeza.

_Saldrá corriendo a tirarte a la cama y a enseñarnos los placeres de la vida. Marie una vez más de metiche, pero esta vez cruzaría los dedos para que así fuera. Quería sentirlo dentro, muy dentro de mí. ¡Por Dios! Estaba pensando suciamente y me excitaba._

—Te escucho. —Su profunda mirada me estudiaba, tratando de encontrar algo más, que ni yo sabía qué era.

—La primera… —Vamos, no es tan difícil, pensé—. Soy… Soy virgen. —Así sin tanto suspenso lo dije. ¡Uff… qué valor! Clavé mis ojos en los de él esperando su reacción. Tres… dos… uno… ¡Corre!

_Mmm… No corrió, eso es bueno, gritó Marie._

Era increíble ver a una persona sin atisbo de emociones, pero aparentemente este hombre solo sentía cuando su objetivo era conseguir un poco de sexo; como la vez anterior, ningún rastro de emoción cruzó por su cara. Si fuera actor sería millonario.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello y levantó su cara fijando su mirada en mí. Sus ojos llamearon de deseo, haciendo mi clítoris vibrar de anticipación. —¿Estás segura de querer perder tu virginidad conmigo? —Su pregunta era sincera, esperando seguramente que me retractara.

—Sí —dije tras contemplar las posibilidades de salir huyendo, pero no podía, una fuerza desconocida me hacía permanecer allí; quería que fuera él, de eso estaba más que segura.

—Está bien. —Se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de mí, su mano se deslizó hasta la altura de mi mejilla, donde la acarició—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

—Sí, tengo dos condiciones. —Él asintió dándome la oportunidad de continuar—. La primera, nada de penetración anal, esa parte quiero conservarla virgen por mucho tiempo. —Él sonrió torcidamente, deslumbrándome una vez más—. Y la segunda, nada de besos en la boca.

Sus ojos parecieron confundidos unos segundos para después recomponerse.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, de hecho tu segunda condición… es la única mía. —Mi cara debió de haber estado igual que la suya hace unos momentos—. Nada de besos, aquí venimos a divertirnos, solo es placer sexual… Sexo, ¿me entiendes? —preguntó acariciando con sus dedos mis pezones a través de la tela del vestido—. No entablo lazos afectivos.

Asentí estando de acuerdo con él, al parecer nos llevaríamos de maravilla, ambos pensábamos igual en lo referente a este tema.

Sus manos vagaron recorriendo mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pena, haciéndome temblar ante las sensaciones, él lo notó separándose de mí para observarme.

—¿Estás segura de querer perder la virginidad conmigo? Es algo valioso para las mujeres.

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿No había sido clara? Por unos momentos sentí coraje.

—Sí quiero. —Mi voz sonó algo más fuerte de lo normal—. Ahora, si tú no quieres… la noche es larga y aún pu…

Puso un dedo sobre mis labios haciéndome callar.

—Solo estaba asegurándome. —Y sin darme tiempo a procesar las palabras acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros y sus labios presionaron mi cuello, sentí un remolino en mi estómago—. Hueles demasiado bien. —Su voz ronca impregnada de un delicioso aroma a miel y menta hizo subir unos grados más la temperatura. Se separó un poco de mí.

—Ahora me gusta follar duro, fuerte… mandar, moldear a la persona, complacerme y complacerla. —Acercó sus labios a los míos, pero sin tocarlos—. Una vez que entras a mi mundo ya no sales. —Su sonrisa victoriosa y segura de sí mismo hizo humedecer aún más mi centro, ¿eso era posible?

—Quiero entrar a tu mundo. —Sonreí al haber obtenido ese estímulo de valor.

—Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar. —Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la cama, me giró antes de voltear y succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja ganándose un gemido de mi parte. Sus manos empezaron a trabajar bajando el cierre de mi vestido, deslizó su lengua desde mi cara hasta mi cuello, pequeños mordiscos atacaron éste, produciendo olas de placer.

Mis manos sin saber qué hacer cobraron vida propia y empezaron a recorrer su pecho, a pesar de llevar ropa encima, podía apreciar el gran producto del ejercicio, sin duda alguna había hecho un buen trabajo.

Sentí mi vestido caer y me di cuenta de que ahora solo estaba en lencería _sexy_.

Anthony gruñó y sus ojos recorrieron centímetro a centímetro de mi piel. Debí sentirme incomodada ante tan penetrante mirada, pero por extraño y loco que parezca, eso solo aumentaba las ganas que tenía de que se fundiera en mí.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en mis pechos, los cuales apretó ligeramente, continuó el recorrido hacia mis bragas.

—Una agradable sorpresa —ronroneó acercándose a mí. Esos orbes esmeralda ahora estaban inyectados de lujuria, pasión y deseo… Sin duda prometían una buena, muy buena noche.

Me recostó en la cama como si me tratara de una frágil porcelana, desabrochó mi sostén, que voló a alguna parte de esa habitación dejando mis pechos al descubierto.

Se separó de mí para observarme y descendió hasta mi pecho para acariciar con sus labios y su lengua mis pezones e introducirlos en su boca, succionándolos; haciéndome estremecer ante sus caricias.

Mis ojos se cerraron dejándome disfrutar del momento. Sin soltar uno de mis pechos su mano recorrió mi cuerpo, rozando mi muslo, donde se detuvo buscando los hilos de mis bragas, las cuales empezó a bajar.

Sentí la humedad en mi sexo. Los dedos de Anthony acariciaron mi entrada, excitándome aún más.

—Eres preciosa—murmuró y mi cuerpo se sonrojó—, y tu olor me está volviendo loco… Voy a probar de ti hasta saciarme.

_Sí, por favor, rogaba internamente._

Empezó a descender dejando besos en el trayecto, hasta detenerse en mi monte de Venus, mi respiración se agitó cuando hundió su rostro en mi entrada. —Mmm —ronroneó mientras sentía su lengua abrirse paso entre mis pliegues.

—¡Dios, Anthony…! —gemí—. Es… Es… —No podía articular palabra para describir las sensaciones agradables de las que era presa en esos momentos.

Anthony siguió sobre mi sexo, lamiéndolo, chupándolo… succionándolo.

—¡Oh, por favor…!—supliqué inquieta. Sentía un remolino en mi vientre crecer y crecer.

Anthony continuó su asalto, tomándome por las caderas para impedir que me alejase de él.

Las placenteras sensaciones me embargaron. Solo era capaz de gemir y jadear buscando apaciguar la tormenta que se formaba en mi vientre.

Sentí dos de sus dedos invadir mi vagina, penetrándome. Sus movimientos circulares me enloquecían, mientras su lengua retorcía el pequeño botón de mi clítoris.

—¡Oh, Anthony…! —gemí con desespero—. Voy… Voy a correrme_… _—Ya no podía soportarlo más.

—Déjate ir, Isabella. —Y como si fuera una orden, mientras él incrementaba el ritmo y la presión de sus embestidas, tironeó del botoncito palpitante haciéndome caer de lleno en el abismo del clímax.

Sin poderlo contener grité y gemí en una mezcla de dolor infinito y placer… Mientras él bebía mi esencia como desesperado.

Anthony se levantó y en su rostro bailaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Asentí, sin ser capaz de hablar—. Exquisita. —Terminó por decir al meter en su boca un dedo y succionarlo. ¡Imposible! Mi sexo comenzó a palpitar por tan erótico acto.

Se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro y una Bella que no conocía salió a flote desde los más profundos y oscuros confines de mi cuerpo.

Me levanté sin sentir pena, ni algo parecido al estar desnuda ante él.

—No te muevas, cielo —ronroneé. Con mis manos, que se habían vuelto hábiles y expertas, empecé a desabotonar su chaqueta, tras ponerla en la cama seguí con mi tarea y era el turno de su camisa.

Cuando la quité y arrojé sobre la cama… ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué cuerpo! Era como ir al museo y contemplar el más puro y maravilloso arte, tallado por el mejor artista. Tenía líneas que decían ejercicio, sus brazos eran anchos y fornidos, nada exagerado, todo perfectamente adecuado; una pequeña capa de vello cubría el pecho, dándole un toque más atractivo… perfecto para él.

Llegué hasta el borde de su pantalón y lo desabotoné lentamente, agravando cada vez más su excitación y agotando su paciencia, para continuar con mi labor bajé su pantalón de un tirón, dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

Contemplé sus piernas tan varoniles.

Sin más rodeos bajé sus bóxers, dejando ante mis ojos su excitada y muy notoria erección, tan erecta y dispuesta ante mí.

Mordí mi labio, pensando en cómo eso entraría en mí, me había portado tan bien en estos últimos años que ahora era recompensada con tan magnífico hombre.

Lo empujé dejándolo caer en la cama, sus ojos estaban aún inyectados de lujuria, deseo, excitación y una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios.

Me posicioné a horcajadas y tomé su miembro entre mis manos, su respiración era acelerada, trató de sujetarme para recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos.

—¡Quieto ahí, vaquero! —Posicioné sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. Es mi turno. —Guiñé un ojo, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba su marcado torso.

Me relamí los labios al clavar mi mirada en su miembro, acerqué mi lengua lentamente pasándola sobre su cabeza, se estremeció ante mi contacto y gruñó. —¿Te gusta, bebé? —Mi voz era ronca y desconocida para mí. Estaba al borde de la excitación. ¡De nuevo!

Seguí lamiendo circularmente sobre su miembro.

—Eres perversa —declaró con la voz cargada de erotismo.

—Es lo que me haces sentir —contesté y de manera inesperada introduje su pene en mi boca. Deslizaba mi boca de arriba abajo por toda su longitud. Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación.

La tensión sexual pareció incrementarse, mi sexo palpitaba por un poco de atención, pero estaba tan complacida degustando el miembro, grande y duro de este dios que lo demás podía esperar.

Nada se comparaba con oírlo gruñir y gemir, ver las expresiones de su cara distorsionada por el placer; eran únicas y valiosas… eran mías.

Usó un poco de su fuerza para separarse de mí, jadeando y logrando recuperar su respiración.

—Así no es como quiero venirme. —Succionó mis pezones como si fueran caramelos—. Quiero enterrarme profundo en ti. —¡Oh, Dios! Hazlo, pedí internamente—. Pero necesito saber si estás tomando anticonceptivos o debo protegernos.

—Tomo la píldora —balbuceé mientras me dejé llevar por las sensaciones de su boca sobre mis senos—. No quiero ningún tipo de compromiso.

Anthony levantó su rostro y se quedó mirándome, se veía tan intrigante con ese antifaz cubriendo sus ojos y un poco de su rostro. Sus ojos evaluaron el mío y asintió, supongo que buscaba la verdad sobre si estaba tomando la píldora o no.

Por el brillo tan intenso de esa mirada, creo que sí creyó en mí a pesar de los minutos que llevábamos de conocernos.

Se posicionó sobre mí, cuidando su peso para no aplastarme.

—¿Lista? —Su voz salió ronca y me encendió más de lo posible.

—Sí. —Nunca en mi vida había estado más segura de algo.

Nuestros ojos no dejaron de mantener contacto mientras sentía el calor de su miembro acercarse a mi entrada, abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues; sentí un poco de presión y su miembro sumergirse poco a poco en mi cavidad.

Mis ojos estaban enganchados a los de él, mi respiración estaba acelerada, mis manos estaban hechas puños a ambos lados de la cama sujetando las sábanas.

_¡Es enorme! Marie tenía sus ojitos como los del gato con botas._

—Eres tan estrecha. —Podía ver el cuerpo de Anthony concentrado, tratando de no perder el control para evitar lastimarme—. Será rápido y pasará el dolor. —Yo asentí. Con sus manos agarró mi cadera para levantarme.

De un solo movimiento Anthony apretó mis nalgas firmemente y entró en mí.

Lo sentí entrar. Un dolor me golpeó al punto que pensé que me partiría… apreté mis labios para acallar el grito que quiso salir de mi interior.

Se quedó quieto esperando que me acostumbrara a él.

—¿Estás bien? —Su mano acarició mi ojo, quitando la pequeña lágrima que había derramado sin darme cuenta.

¡Oh, madre mía! Era enorme. Jadeé, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Sí, puedes moverte —dije después de empezar a acoplarme a su intromisión.

Respiró profundamente y salió para volver a entrar en mí, esta vez no había dolor sino placer que prometía crecer y crecer. Entraba y salía mientras nuestros cuerpos, se estremecían al compás de nuestros movimientos. Nuestros cuerpos se guiaban a sí mismos.

Con sus labios acarició cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras yo trazaba con mis dedos cada parte de su pecho, grabando en mi memoria cada detalle.

Coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, elevándome un poco encontré un ángulo más sensible.

—¡Ahhh! —gemí al sentirlo de esa manera, prometía mucho más.

—Isabella —gimió—. Quieres volverme loco, _ragazza_. —¡Oh, mi Dios! Habla italiano, el sueño de cualquier mujer, tener un hombre en su cama que te diga palabras en otros idiomas que lleguen a excitarte.

Su lengua acarició desde mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, lamió y tiró de él con sus dientes.

—Ahhh. —El gemido que salió de mi boca fue inevitable.

—Gime para mí, Isabella. —Su voz, esa maldita voz me deshacía. Llevé mis manos a sus cabellos, los cuales empecé acariciar, era tan suave y desordenado; todo en él era perfecto.

Enterró su cabeza a la altura de mi cuello, una idea cruzó por mi mente, tomé entre mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja y tiré suavemente de él.

—Isabella —rugió mi nombre en una mezcla de ruego.

Sonreí victoriosa. Anthony se levantó y elevó una de mis piernas y la puso a la altura de su hombro, sacó su miembro y volvió a entrar.

—Ahhh —gemí clavando mis uñas en su espalda cuando se agachó para capturar entre sus labios uno de mis, muy erectos, pezones—. ¡Ohh… Ohh, Anthony! —chillé, presa de las nuevas sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo y mi mente.

—Así, preciosa, así… míranos, Isabella. —Estaba aturdida por tanto placer que recibía de ese hombre—. Isabella —bramó arremetiendo contra mí, entrando y saliendo; mi vientre se contraía contra su miembro cada vez que entraba más en mí, cada vez más profundo y más grande… si eso era posible—. Mira al espejo, preciosa. —Su voz ronca hacía que sucumbiera a sus peticiones.

Obedecí a Anthony y contemplé en el espejo el reflejo de nuestros cuerpos, piel contra piel, fundiéndose en uno de los más deliciosos placeres, ahora que lo había probado.

Mi respiración se aceleró al vernos de esa manera en el espejo, era tan estimulante, que me estremecí al sentir oleadas electrizantes por todo mi ser. La respiración de Anthony era más agitada, sabía que estaba a punto de correrme, no iba aguantar más.

—¡Ahhh… Ahhh…! —No logré armar una sola frase—. Anthony —gemí retorciéndome—. Voy… Voy a correrme.

—Córrete, Isabella. ¡Hazlo! —ordenó dando una estocada más fuerte y profunda, logrando que un intenso orgasmo invadiera mi cuerpo, estallando como fuegos artificiales en la celebración de año nuevo. Creí ver estrellas girando alrededor de mí, por un segundo mi cerebro se desconectó llevándome al placer de los cielos… sin retorno.

Anthony dio dos estocadas más, se tensionó gimiendo mi nombre y enterrándose con fuerza, sentí su líquido llenar mi interior, no salió de mí, unió nuestras frentes, mientras ambos tranquilizábamos nuestras respiraciones.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó tras separarse de mí.

—Más que bien. —Sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Tomó de la mesa unas toallitas y las guió hacia mis muslos.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —le dije.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí, preciosa. —Asentí a su petición. Él empezó a limpiar entre mis muslos nuestros fluidos, después de asegurarse de que estuviera limpia arrojó los pañuelos a la basura.

—¿Quisieras bañarte conmigo? —inquirió levantándose de la cama y extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que mi dios griego estaba como había venido al mundo, no pude evitar que mis ojos se detuvieran en cierta parte de su anatomía más tiempo del necesario.

—Deja de mirarme así, si no vas a terminar lo que empezaste. —Su voz tenía un deje de deseo.

—No podemos bañarnos, ¿y los antifaces? —le recordé señalando el mío, que no se había movido de su sitio y había sido una suerte ante tanto movimiento.

—Ya lo solucionaremos. —¿Y quién iba a ser tan tonta para desperdiciar el estar con este Adonis?

_Sin duda nosotras no, así que muévete, rugió Marie tan mandona como siempre._

Acepté la mano que me extendía y cuando estuve de pie ante él, hizo lo mismo que yo, recorrerme con la mirada.

—¡Oye! —me quejé—. Deja de mirarme así… si no vas a terminar lo que empezaste —cité sus palabras, obteniendo una carcajada de él.

—Aprendes rápido. —Me jaló hasta llevarme al baño, entramos y cerramos la puerta.

¡Wow! Era más que un simple baño, tenía tina y _jacuzzi_.

—Isabella. —Los labios de Anthony besaban mi cuello—. Estuviste increíble, cariño. —Sus dedos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo mi sexo humedecerse. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Tener más hambre de él?

_Con semejante monumento… claro que sí, me preocuparía si no sintiera nada, afirmó Marie._ _Cierto, tienes razón, a pesar de parecer ninfómana, con Anthony gustosa me dejaba ese título._

—¿Crees que lo hice bien? —Necesitaba que me dijera la verdad, era mi primera vez y aunque sentí que lo hice bien, necesitaba que esas palabras salieran de su boca. En cambio, él no necesitaba preguntar, se veía y se sentía perfectamente que tenía mucha práctica en el acto.

—Estuviste maravillosa… —ronroneó mordiendo suavemente la base de mi cuello—. Y sé que te perfeccionarás con el tiempo. —Acarició con sus manos los pezones, consiguiendo que se endurecieran ante su toque—. ¿Quieres seguir aprendiendo, Isabella? —¡Mierda! Crucé mis piernas evitando el cosquilleo y la humedad que empezaba a derramarse por ellas.

_¿Y quién soy yo para decirle que no?_

_._

_._

_._

Después de un maratón en el baño ambos nos vestimos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Tus pensamientos aún están en los recuerdos de él agarrándote por las nalgas y tú enroscada en su cintura, enterrándote una y otra vez contra la pared del baño, gimió Marie abanicándose._

_¡Vaya! Rodé los ojos. Deja de describirlo con tanto lujo y detalles._

_Es que ese hombre nos va a matar… él y su pequeño… No, esa no es la palabra… él y su gigante, inmenso y todo poderoso amigo._

_Tienes razón, apreté mis labios para que no se escapara el gemido que quería salir al recordar el sexo salvaje que viví en ese baño._

_Vamos, piensa en algo, piensa en algo… Charlie en tutú, Charlie en un horrible traje de payaso, Charlie en la ropa de la abuela, Charlie con el vestido de la señora Newton. Suspiré cuando conseguí el efecto deseado._

Terminé de vestirme colocando por último mis zapatos. Caminé hacia el espejo y peiné mi cabello con las manos, cuando me dirigí hacia la mesita de la cama, algo en las sábanas captó mi atención.

—¡Oh Dios! —gemí horrorizada.

—Isabella, ¿qué te pasa? —Anthony llegó a mi lado en menos de un segundo, siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada y yo me avergoncé más. —Es solo la prueba de que ya eres una mujer. —Levantó con sus dedos mi barbilla para que lo mirara—. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. —Asentí, sabiendo que era verdad.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. —Debo irme —anuncié tomando mi bolso.

—Espera… —Anthony tomó mi mano—. ¿Te volveré a ver?

_Dile que sí, aconsejó Marie._

_Hoy aprendí algo: "Hay que darse a desear"._

—Tal vez. —Lancé una sonrisa coqueta, de las que estuve practicando con Rose cuando me aconsejó, y creo que causó el efecto deseado.

Él sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Próximo viernes, te estaré esperando.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y le aventé un beso con la mano.

Cuando salí, quise gritar y brincar como una niña pequeña, había tenido un buen sexo y con un afrodisiaco hombre, sensual, dominante, guapo y poseedor de un muy buen equipo.

Aún podía sentir su olor en mi piel… el calor de su cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa en mi boca me dirigí a buscar a los chicos.

Revisé el celular, estaba en silencio, tenía dos mensajes: uno de Jasper diciendo que estaba esperando en el auto, y otro de Rose, que en diez minutos estaba con nosotros.

Cuando divisé el auto, Jasper estaba reclinado en el asiento.

—¿Buena noche? —pregunté abriendo la puerta y entrando al auto.

Él abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa burlona apareció.

—Perfecta —asentí riendo con él.

—¿Y tú? —Entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente—. ¿Te divertiste?

Antes de contestar Rose llegó, entrando al coche.

—Siento la demora, pero se va la noción del tiempo cuando se está tan a gusto.

—¡Isabella! —gritó de pronto espantándonos a Jasper y a mí—. Tu cara dice: _Acabo de tener un buen sexo_.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, recordando mi noche.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —pregunté.

—Sí —exclamó Rose—. Cuéntamelo todo —exigió.

—No —gritó Jasper, tapándose los oídos—. Son mis hermanas y de ninguna manera quiero saber los detalles, así que tú —apuntó a Rose—, y tú —me apuntó a mí—, se callan, esperan a que estén solas y entonces sí… hablan de lo que quieran.

Rose murmuró un _exagerado_ lo suficiente bajo, apenas y logré escucharlo.

—Apúrate, Jasper. Tengo que saberlo todo —chilló emocionada. ¡Oh sí! Iba a ser una larga noche.

Después de que prácticamente Rosalie me hiciera saltar del auto, sin despedirnos como Dios manda de Jasper, nos bañamos y pusimos las pijamas, y aquí estábamos tumbadas en la cama, en mi habitación.

Estaba terminando de contarle que había conocido a Anthony, se lo describí como un dios griego, quien tenía unos fríos pero atrayentes ojos verdes; contándole las reglas que le había puesto y en la cual coincidíamos en nada de besos en la boca.

A lo cual Rose rodó los ojos, sabiendo que ella no estaba de acuerdo en esa parte, ella decía que los besos eran los que más prendían el momento, que no creaban lazos afectivos.

—Mírame, Bella. No he sentido cariño por ninguno de esos chicos, solo deseo carnal. —Entrecerré mis ojos y había dejado de insistir, respetando mi opinión, le había dicho lo experimentado que se notaba y que había sido atrevida debajo de ese antifaz, lo cual me encantaba.

Me había tratado con cuidado y regalado unos increíbles orgasmos, dejándonos satisfechos a ambos; claro que no detallé completamente, omití mucho, prácticamente se lo resumí; lo demás lo quería solo para mí.

—Y me dijo que quería volver a verme y que estaría esperando por mí el próximo viernes. —Terminé contándole, esperando impaciente a que Rose dijera algo.

—¡Oh Jesús, María y José! —vociferó Rose brincando en la cama—. Eres una suertudota, Swan.

—¿Ahhh, sí? —pregunté no sabiendo el porqué.

—Claro. —Rodó los ojos como si fuera tan obvio—. Tienes a toda una bestia amante del sexo y te quiere de nuevo a ti. —Ella siguió brincando—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?

Negué con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de lo que intentaba decirme.

—Que acaba de encontrar la horma de su zapato. —Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—Te refieres a que… puedo seguir disfrutando y a la vez deslumbrarlo tal y como él lo hizo.

—Aprendes rápido, Swan, exactamente, mi estimada. —Podía ver los engranes de Rosalie Hale trabajando rápidamente—. En tu próximo encuentro detrás de un lindo vestido, llevarás un arma mortal como lencería, vamos a domar a tu bestia poco a poco.

_Sííí… ¡Que se prepare Anthony y su equipo de guerra! Gimió Marie._

Sonreí pensando el efecto que tendría en él, rememorando la cara de mi bestia personal cuando posé mi boca en su miembro, había sucumbido ante mí. Lo haría perder la cordura excitándolo, lo cual sería beneficioso para ambos.

Anthony solo sentía en el sexo. Sé que es muy apresurado juzgarlo, pero este ser parecía alguien mitológico. Quizás con el tiempo se abriera ante mí, podríamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos con privilegios.

Lo que sí era un hecho era que toda su aura me atraía, su cuerpo me eclipsaba, su olor me embriagaba y sus ojos llameaban penetrándome intensamente.

—Eso dalo por hecho. —Choqué mis manos con Rose, pensando en mi próximo encuentro.

"_Si de algo estaba segura, era que si iba a jugar con fuego, sería para quemarme completamente"._

* * *

¿Y bien que les pareció?

¿Cómo ven a esta Bella?

¿y Que opinan del bombón de Anthony?

Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, me alegro de saber que les ha gustado el comienzo de esta historia!

Ahora síganme haciendo feliz y déjenme saber su opinión =)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Karina Castillo


	4. capítulo 3: Sometiéndonos

_Ha llegado el capítulo, que lo disfruten!_

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sometiéndonos**

"_Las personas son como la luna: siempre tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie."_

_Mark Twain._

…

Había sido una larga semana, sería una mentirosa si no admitiera que he estado deseando que llegue el tan anhelado viernes.

¡Al fin mis súplicas se escucharían! Mañana era viernes…

_¡Oh sí! Gimió Marie, recordando los buenos momentos del viernes pasado._

La universidad había sido una mierda por mi culpa. No había estado concentrada, no dejaba de pensar en _él_; pensar en sus manos sobre mi cintura, su boca sobre mis pechos, sus orbes esmeraldas tan penetrantes y atrayentes, su miembro enterrado en mi ser. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo lo volvía a hacer, ¡maldición! Necesito una ducha fría.

El trabajo fue otro caos, nos habían cambiado el uniforme por uno más corto y aunque no estaba tan mal; me daban asco las miradas de los sujetos o sus insinuaciones, quienes por tener dinero pensaban que podían poseer lo que quisieran, gran error; porque si alguien se pasaba solo conseguiría que le metiera una patada en sus pelotas.

No me importaba quedarme sin trabajo si iban a permitir que los clientes nos faltaran el respeto.

—_¡Bella!_ —gritó Rose irrumpiendo en la casa.

—¡Aquí en la sala! —grité de vuelta.

—Vamos, es hora. —Tiró de mí intentando levantarme—. Isabella, mueve tu trasero —demandó enojada. No moví ni un ápice, estaba cansada.

—Bueno —dijo dejándose caer a mi lado—, si tú no quieres ir a comprar algo para torturar a Anthon… —No terminó de decir su nombre cuando ya estaba tirando de ella.

—Muévete, Rose —gruñí—, se hace tarde.

—No puedo creerlo. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó diabólicamente—. Te tiene cautivada de pies a cabeza. —Le saqué la lengua como pequeña y terminamos carcajeándonos hasta llegar al estacionamiento—. Algo bueno debe de tener, para que de solo mencionar su nombre tus ojos brillen.

_¡Oh, Rose! Marie movió sus cejas. Tiene todo bueno… Todo._

—Esa es información clasificada —contesté sonrojándome un poco.

—Bella… —De pronto se puso seria—. ¿No te estás ilusionando, o sí?

Me detuve para mirar a Rose a los ojos.

—No, esto es solo una distracción —afirmé más para mí que para Rose.

—Te creo, por ahora —murmuró—. Pero piensa, Bella, que él no es el único hombre en el mundo y no puedes involucrar a tu corazón. —Asentí caminando hacia el auto.

Llegamos a una tienda de lencería y empezamos a recorrer los aparadores.

No me decidía por nada, ya habíamos visto varios coordinados (1), pero no había algo que me convenciera.

Hasta que quedé cautivada por un modelito atrevido, _sexy_ y sensual.

—Me gusta este. —Señalé deteniéndome enfrente de él. Era un _corsé_ de encaje rosa con negro, tenía lazos en la parte baja que eran color negro, una tanguita negra con liguero y medias de seda.

Rose lo evaluó.

—Andar conmigo te ha favorecido, tus gustos van mejorando —expresó pagada de sí misma.

—Pero qué presumida —exclamé rodando los ojos.

—Ese traje, más un bailecito y lo tendrás de rodillas ante ti. —Brincó emocionada.

—Esa es la idea —afirmé sonriendo maliciosamente.

_Caerá muerto ante nosotras, gimió Marie. Y su amigo estará tan duro como una roca._

_Y lo mejor, le respondí, estará duro por nosotras._

—Bueno, ahora, elige unos más, es mejor ir a la guerra con fusiles que sin ellos. —Estuve de acuerdo con ella y comenzamos a disfrutar de una tarde de compras, donde obtuve un par de vestidos más para las próximas citas.

_Mejor prevenir que lamentar, dijo Marie._

_Exacto, le respondí._

Solo nos detuvimos para comer en un pequeño restaurante de comida china, mientras charlábamos amenamente.

—¿Y si Demetri está allí, volverás a verlo? —pregunté curiosamente.

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, fue un buen amante —agregó sonriendo.

—¿Cómo crees que le fue a Jasper? Ha andado ausente —comenté recordando nuestra cena de hace dos noches. Él estaba algo raro.

—Conociéndolo diría que su cabeza estaba en alguna parte anatómica de alguna mujer.

_¡Oh, sí! Ambas sabíamos que existía un 90% de probabilidades de que fuera cierto._

Terminamos de comer y Rose prometió ayudarme a practicar un baile para poner el mundo de Anthony de cabeza.

Rose era experta en seducción, ella tenía un amplio conocimiento en el tema.

Y claro que fue de gran ayuda, después de dos horas de ensayo me aprendí la coreografía. Estaba más que lista para entrar en acción.

Quería deslumbrar a Anthony, que él supiera que a pesar de ser mi primera experiencia yo era una alumna hábil y deseosa de aprender.

—Mierda, Bella —se quejó mi amiga, dejándose caer sobre el sillón—. Si algún día te quedas sin trabajo podrías vivir de bailes candentes como este. —Levantó su pulgar—. Eres perfecta… maravillosa. Ese movimiento de caderas mata a cualquiera. Tienes un don, chica lista. —Palmeó el sillón invitándome a sentarme junto a ella.

—Debo admitirlo —confesé—, se siente bien bailar, me siento libre. —Sonreí cerrando los ojos un momento. Era una sensación agradable que empezaba a envolverme.

—Bella durmiente. —Sentí un sacudón en mi hombro—. Despierta.

—Mmm… Cinco minutos —protesté.

—Bella, levántate ahora mismo, vete a duchar y después a la camita, bebé. —Rose era fastidiosa cuando se lo proponía.

—Ya voy —gruñí levantándome.

Después de un relajante baño, fui por un poco de cereal y directo a la cama.

Mañana sería un gran día, o por lo menos esperaba que lo fuera. Anthony estaría allí, en el club, y yo solo quería correr y seducirlo para que me hiciera suya, pero tenía que hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

_Que se vuelva loco por nosotras, fue lo último que escuché que me decía Marie antes de caer en un profundo sueño._

Me levanté y me preparé para un día de universidad, hoy solo serían pocas horas.

Cuando llegué a la escuela puse toda mi atención en las clases, no quería bajar mis calificaciones por andar pensando en hombres hermosos. Bueno, en un hombre hermoso.

El día pasó sin más entre una clase y otra, esta vez pude prestar suficiente atención. ¡Y bendito sea Alá! Estaba libre de trabajos por este fin de semana.

Salí con energía positiva, ni las miradas de los pervertidos millonarios pudieron arrancarla de mi cuerpo; obtuve buenas propinas y terminé mi jornada de trabajo para irme a casa y prepararme para una noche especial.

—Rose, llegué —anuncié tras cerrar la puerta.

—Ha llamado Jasper, que nos ve en la entrada del club. —Rose salió trayendo una mascarilla en su cara—. Dame unos minutos más y me quito esto —bufó.

—Voy a ducharme y a prepararme —dije caminando hacia mi habitación.

—Yo iré a hacer lo mismo. Bella —me llamó. Cuando la miré preguntó—: ¿Usarás el baile?

Dejé salir una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Swan atacará! —Rodé los ojos y proseguí a alistarme.

Me puse el "arma mortal" y encima de él un lindo y _sexy_ vestido color morado, calzándome a la vez unos zapatos negros a juego con el bolso.

Un poco de maquillaje para resaltar mis ojos y listo.

—¡¿Bella, estás lista?! —gritó Rose—. ¡Se nos hace tarde! —Volvió a gritar.

—Estoy lista —afirmé cuando salí en su búsqueda.

—¡Mierda, Bella! Estoy reconsiderando la opción de cambiarme de bando y conquistarte. —Al terminar de decir eso me encontraba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

—Rose —gemí—, cierra el pico.

—Vamos, Bella. Debes saber que estás preciosa, métete en esa cabeza tuya que tienes un no sé qué que pone a cualquier hombre a tus pies.

—¡Ja! Gracias por el "no sé qué que tengo" —dije dándome por vencida ante su discurso—. Y solo para que lo sepas, hoy me siento hermosa. —Cogí mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto—. Mueve tu inmundo trasero, Hale. —Ella sonrió y corrió por sus cosas.

Cada quien se fue en su auto, Rose iba delante de mí y yo la fui siguiendo muy de cerca para no perderme, no era muy buena recordando direcciones.

Después de unos eternos minutos llegamos. Me coloqué el antifaz e ingresamos.

Hicimos el mismo procedimiento, nos pidieron credenciales y después de asegurarse que todo estaba en orden entramos.

—Jasper me ha mandado un mensaje, él ya está adentro —informó Rose.

—Por qué no me sorprende. —Sonreí.

Ambas nos encaminamos hacia el salón principal, busqué con la mirada a Jasper.

—Allí está —le indiqué a Rose, quien asintió y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a él.

—Hola, hermosas damitas. —Los ojos de Jasper brillaban alegremente—. ¿Listas para ligar?

—Cuenta con eso —respondió Rose—. ¿Y tu galán? ¿Ya acechaste a la siguiente víctima? —Rio Rose.

—Nada que me cautive… aún —remarcó.

—Buenas noches. —Una voz nos distrajo, llamando nuestra atención.

Rose y yo nos giramos para ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz. Un hombre alto, fornido y grande; de cabello negro y ojos azules, que se escudaban detrás del antifaz, veía a Rosalie directamente.

—Buenas noches —respondió ella—. Soy Rosalie, ella es Isabella y él es Jasper —dijo presentándonos, aunque podía apostar que a él, solo le importaba recordar el nombre de ella.

—Emmett, mucho gusto —expresó saludándonos a Jasper y a mí—. ¿Te gustaría tomar una copa? —le preguntó tendiendo su mano a Rose en una clara invitación.

—No veo por qué no. —Rose aceptó su mano y se alejaron de nosotros.

—¡Vaya, mi hermana me está superando! —se quejó Jazz.

—Ella no tiene la culpa del efecto causado —dije sacándole la lengua.

—Cuida esa lengua, niñita. —Jasper me abrazó tiernamente—. Estás bellísima, más que Rose —me susurró en el oído—, pero que no se entere o me mata —bromeó.

—Gracias —murmuré. Cuando se separó de mí su ceño estaba fruncido—. ¿Qué pasa, Jazz? —pregunté confusa por su cambio.

—No voltees, Bella, pero hay un tipo que no te quita la mirada y por lo que veo está que explota… —Se rio. ¿Qué le causaba gracia? Su mirada seguía enfocada en aquella dirección—. Tal parece que no le gusta que esté contigo.

—Debes estar confundido. —Con la única persona que había estado el viernes pasado ha sido Anthony.

—Te suena el porte: alto, musculoso, cabello cobrizo…

_¡Oh Dios!, gritó Marie. Es él._

—Sí, me temo que es Anthony —confesé algo abochornada al saber que estaba observándome.

—Vamos a ponerlo más celoso —declaró Jasper.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿Cómo va a estar celoso?! Fue solo sexo. —Nadie podía ponerse celoso, las cosas estaban en claro: _Nada de sentimientos._

_¿Y si no hay nada de sentimientos por qué te alegra la posibilidad de que lo esté? Me retó Marie._

_Una chica se siente halagada cuando un hombre la desea, es simple, contesté._

—Probaré la teoría de que está celoso —manifestó Jasper y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me jaló, pasando sus manos por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él—. No te muevas, Bella —susurró. Acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía—. Ahora te demostraré si está celoso o no. —Sus manos empezaron a descender por mis brazos recorriéndolos lentamente.

—Te estás pasando, Jazz —lo regañé.

—Solo unos minutos más —pidió. Agachó su cara y sus labios hicieron camino hacia las comisuras de los míos. ¡Diablos! Me va a besar. Me iba a separar cuando…

—Buenas noches. —¡Oh mierda! Mordí mi labio para no gemir. Su maldita voz sonaba dura y autoritaria.

—Te lo dije —me susurró Jasper, antes de soltarme y separarse—. Buenas noches —saludó.

—Buenas noches, Anthony —lo saludé—. Te presento a Jasper. —Dirigí una mirada a Jasper.

—Un gusto —respondió Anthony secamente—. Te estaba esperando —me dijo. Su mirada se centró en mí y mi clítoris vibró de emoción.

—¡Oh! Claro —respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. La tensión que emanaba Anthony empezaba a notarse. Vi de reojo a Jasper feliz por lo que había conseguido.

—Te veo luego, preciosa. —Quise fulminar a Jasper por echarle más leña al fuego. Depositó un beso en mi mejilla—. Cuídate, Bells. —Y el enojo se evaporó, su tono protector había salido a flote. Asentí brindándole una sonrisa.

Después de que se alejara en dirección en la que supuse estaría su siguiente víctima, la voz de Anthony me trajo a la realidad.

—Estás hermosa —susurró, tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en la palma.

—Gracias —contesté perdiéndome en sus ojos.

_¿Tendrás sentimientos? Me cuestioné._

_Algún día alguien traspasaría esa barrera que se antepone, no lo sabía pero sería mejor no indagar más._

—¿Quieres beber algo? —me preguntó, entrelazando nuestros brazos y llevándome consigo hacia el bar.

—Confiaré en tu buen gusto. —Sonreí coqueta.

Él llamó al mesero y Anthony eligió nuestras bebidas, el mesero las anotó y se retiró para servirlas.

—Pensé que me dejarías plantado —murmuró mirándome fijamente.

—Lo consideré —respondí acariciando su brazo a través de la tela de su saco—, pero veme aquí. —Retiré mi mano cuando el mesero regresó con nuestras bebidas. A lo lejos vi a Jasper acompañado de una chica, iban en dirección a las habitaciones.

_Ese es nuestro Jazz, canturreó Marie._

_Sí, Jasper es Jasper, le respondí._

Después de una conversación que se vio envuelta en los gustos por obras de arte, terminamos nuestras bebidas.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? —Anthony estaba tan cerca de mí que su aliento se colaba, dejándome embriagada por su olor.

Hice como que me lo pensaba y me bajé de la silla.

—¿Qué esperas? —Tendí mi mano, él se apoderó de ella enseguida y nos dispusimos hacia la recepción.

La misma chica de la vez pasada estaba allí y su cara fue de sorpresa al vernos otra vez, tan cínica; como la vez pasada recorrió a mi acompañante, comiéndoselo con la vista descaradamente y a mí me lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

_Muérdeme, perra, rugió Marie. Porque si no me muerdes, lo hará él, sonrió perversamente._

Él como la vez pasada no prestó mayor atención a ella. Esperó paciente nuestra habitación, y una vez que recibió su tarjeta y la de la habitación me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia afuera.

Me estremecí al sentir el frío de la noche.

Se despojó de su saco, colocándolo sobre mis hombros.

—Para que no te resfríes —murmuró con voz ronca, mordiendo lentamente mi lóbulo.

Asentí incapaz de formular una palabra, este hombre lograba desarmarme en segundos.

Llegamos a la misma habitación de la vez pasada y tan pronto como entramos fui arrinconada contra la puerta, ¡oh, mierda!

—Estás tan provocativa con esa ropa —rugió—, he tenido que controlarme al ver a tantos idiotas mirándote. —Sus dientes se encajaron en mi hombro, mordiéndolo, haciéndome gritar.

—Yo…Yo… —¿Estaba celoso? No podía entenderlo.

—No sé qué demonios me pasa contigo —gruñó—. No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza.

Sus manos hicieron camino descendiendo hasta mis pechos, endureciéndose ante su toque. —Y ese estúpido, ¿es uno más en la lista? ¿Pensabas acostarte con él? —escupió con coraje.

—No… —contesté agitada.

—Entraste a mi mundo, Isabella. —Sentí mi vagina humedecerse y afectándose también bajo su tacto—. Y solo serás mía.

—Pero… —Reuní todas mis fuerzas para poder hablar—: En eso no quedamos —respondí mirándolo directamente. _¿Quién se creía? ¿Mi padre, para venir a darme órdenes? ¡Ni hablar! _Tenía que poner las cosas en claro—. ¿Eso entró en las condiciones? A mí me parece que no —repuse firmemente.

_Di que sí, Bella, será solo para nosotras. Di que sí, me rogó Marie._

—Me importa una mierda. —Sus manos estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, y cada toque me dejaba ardiendo y deseosa de más—. Quiero ser yo quien te enseñe todo sobre los placeres de la vida, quiero que sea mi nombre el que gimas cuando te penetro, quiero ser el único en conocer cada punto de tu cuerpo, no quiero que alguien más te toque. ¡Nadie! —rugió.

_Admítelo, se ve putamente caliente enojado._

_La verdad es que sí, juro que puedo venirme con tan solo verlo ponerse en ese plan machista y mandón._

Suspiré sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Quieres exclusividad? De acuerdo. —Él sonrió—. Pero al primer error el acuerdo se rompe y puedo meterme a la cama con cualquier otro, si se me antoja y te aguantas — le dije apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Eso no pasará —gruñó—. Mira cómo me tienes, siente cómo me pones. —Pegó su cuerpo al mío, aprisionándome y dejando su polla tan dura como una roca presionándose contra mí.

—Lo noto —exclamé relamiéndome los labios—, pero tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Tomé su mano sin darle tiempo a nada y lo llevé hasta la cama. Sentándolo en medio de esta empecé a quitarle la camisa y a trazar un camino por su torso, me detuve a morder sus tetillas, mientras veía cómo sus manos se cerraban en puños, agarrando la sábana de la cama.

—Isabella —refunfuñó.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—Quédate quieto y disfruta —susurré, alejándome y entrando al baño. Comencé a quitarme el vestido y verifiqué una vez más mi atuendo. Perfecto.

Tomé el _iPhone_ de mi bolso y salí.

Vi el pequeño aparato de música y lo conecté a mi teléfono, di _play_ a la canción y empezó a colarse la melodía en la habitación.

—Esto es para ti. —Anthony se giró a verme, y su cara reflejó sorpresa y agrado.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la música, ella era mi amiga y me guiaba.

Moví las caderas al compás de la melodía, esta canción transmitía sensualidad y seguridad al moverme, sin necesidad de concentración, tan solo era necesario amarla y sentirla.

Mis manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y entonces abrí los ojos.

Y nuestros ojos se encontraron, el color verde había sido remplazado por el negro, cargado de infinito deseo. Yo sabía que mis ojos transmitían lo mismo.

Con una mirada coqueta empecé a acercarme lentamente a él, sin dejar de bailar.

Una sonrisa de victoria se plasmó en mi cara al ver el gran bulto que resaltaba sobre sus pantalones, amenazando con romperlos en cualquier momento.

Alargué mi mano y él la tomó, lo jalé y él se levantó.

Me giré y empecé a moverme lentamente, mi cuerpo se apegó al suyo y siguió moviéndose; las manos de mi hombre se situaron sobre mi cintura aprisionándome fuertemente.

Me solté suavemente de él, dejando el suficiente espacio para que observara mis movimientos, pude oír perfectamente el gruñido que salió de ese majestuoso cuerpo.

—Es todo —rugió, sorprendiéndome… levantándome entre sus brazos—. Necesito castigarte, Isabella. —Caminó hacia mi teléfono y detuvo la música—. Has sido una chica mala, has estado provocándome —gruñó.

_Hemos despertado al león, gimió Marie._ _Que la virgen de los orgasmos nos ampare, gimoteó._

—¿Así que vas a castigarme? —le pregunté dulcemente—. Yo no he hecho nada malo —ronroneé—. ¿No te ha gustado mi sorpresa? —Hice un puchero.

_Deja de provocarlo, me regañó Marie. Se me hace que no podremos caminar en varios días, lloriqueó._

—Me ha encantado… moviéndote así para mí. Ese culito respingón pidiendo que lo profane —gruñó tomando entre sus dientes mi pezón—, y no solo con eso… te pones un puto pedazo de tela que hace que me vuelva más loco.

—Diría que lo siento, pero eso sería mentir. —Sonreí coquetamente.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el _closet_, donde se encontraban los atuendos, rebuscó algo y regresó con ello, ¿qué era? No lo vi.

—Ahora, nena… mi juego —dijo llevando mis manos a ambos lados de la cama. Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello y luego… ¿algo frío en mis manos?

_¡Oh, santa mierda! Nos ha esposado, gritó Marie bastante excitada._

—Disfruta, Isabella. —Y su estúpida sonrisa torcida apareció.

Con sus manos empezó a quitar el coordinado que traía puesto y luego sentí que se rasgaba.

—Lo siento, nena, pero se lo merecía. —El muy maldito lo había roto.

Lentamente sus manos rosaban mi cuerpo, dejándome sensaciones de placer. Cuando quedé completamente desnuda empezó a trazar besos desde mi cuello, pasando por mis pechos y mordiéndolos.

Gemí inevitablemente.

—¡Anthony! —chillé, presa de las emociones.

—La niña quería jugar. —Sus dientes tiraban de mis pezones—. Me seduce, me baila, me enloquece… —Sus labios empezaron a bajar hasta llegar a mi centro—. ¿Y sabes qué me sigue molestando? —gruñó mandando olas de placer hacia mi centro—. Que ese hombre te tocara.

—No…No fue nada —protesté chillando.

—Para mí sí lo fue… eres mía. —Y antes de que pudiera rebatir que no era de él, su lengua se introdujo en mi centro, consiguiendo enloquecerme más.

—¡Oh, mierda! —gemí al sentirlo moverse. Su lengua recorría mi centro y lo succionaba, cual nómada en el desierto sediento de agua.

Trabajaba intensamente, lamiendo y succionando entre mis pliegues, creando un torbellino de emociones que estallarían en cualquier momento.

—Voy…Voy a correr-me —gemí, queriendo liberar mis manos.

—No —rugió—, no te lo permito. —Salió de entre mis piernas para mirarme a los ojos, en ellos había muchas promesas de que sería una buena noche, solo eso. El deseo estaba impreso en ellos.

_Deseo, lujuria, poder y sumisión, ronroneó Marie. Que el puto dios del sexo nos ampare_, _chilló._

—¡Por favor! —supliqué. Si necesitaba suplicar lo haría para acabar con esta necesidad—. ¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Por favor!

Su sonrisa lo dijo todo y volvió a ocuparse de mi centro.

_Maldecí a este hombre, por tenerme a su merced._

Mi clítoris necesitaba una tregua y su boca parecía seguir queriendo torturarme.

—Aaahhh… Aahh… Oh… —Me retorcí intentando zafarme.

_¡Como si fuera posible! Bufó Marie. Te dije no lo hicieras enfadar y ahí vas, me reprochó. _

_Como si no lo disfrutara, pensé._

—Aaahh… Oohhh… —Iba a morir—. No…No… puedo más —lloriqueé. Era algo tan intenso que no podía controlarlo.

Y como si me diera permiso, Anthony sacó su lengua y metió dos dedos y empezó a moverlos con rapidez. El remolino crecía, y avanzaba a paso veloz y cuando pensé que no podría haber nada más…

Él sacó sus dedos e introdujo su boca y tiró del botoncito, haciéndome convulsionar en medio de gritos de placer.

Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar la respiración, y jadeando en busca de aire.

—¿Estás bien? —Sentí su aliento tan cerca, pero a pesar de eso no pude contestar, solo asentí.

Sus dedos recorrieron parte de mi mejilla y abrí los ojos en el momento que él quitaba un par de mechones que se habían pegado en el antifaz.

Sonreí en agradecimiento.

—¿Podrías? —pedí mirando a mis manos.

Él pareció pensárselo y juro que si hubiera tardado más lo hubiera pateado en su ingle.

Como si hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de pensar, sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba las llaves y liberaba mis manos, las observó y besó detenidamente.

—Verte ahí… desprotegida ante mí ha sido una buena experiencia. —Su lengua empezó a moverse ávidamente, capturando mi pezón—. Me gustaría volver a repetir en un futuro.

_¡Oh mierda! Esa boca, esa lengua y ese pene… eran prodigiosos._

—Quizás. —Su ceño se frunció unos segundos. Se lo merece por estar tan seguro de sí mismo y de que volvería a verlo.

_¡Por favor! Marie estaba extendida en la cama con la cara de "recién follada" y una sonrisilla tonta. Ambas sabemos que volverás a él, dicho esto rodó los ojos._

_Sí, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo, contesté, tiene el ego muy alto, bufé._

Las caricias de sus manos sobre mis muslos empezaron a encender de nuevo la llamarada del deseo.

Sus dedos tocaron mi centro.

—Estás tan húmeda —ronroneó. Acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros de mi sexo—. Puedo olerte desde aquí… tu centro clama mi nombre.

—Pues, si clama tu nombre —gemí—, ¿qué esperas, cariño?

Una sonrisa torcida adornó su esculpido rostro.

—Tienes razón. —Y sin decir agua va…

Entró en mí de una estocada, haciéndome arquear, mientras mis manos iban a sus hombros clavando las uñas en ellos.

—Tan cálida —murmuró cubriendo su boca con uno de mis senos, al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse.

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos era tan compenetrado, su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío como piezas de un _puzle_.

Ambos gemíamos como animales, tratando de liberarse… de un rico tormento.

El ritmo empezó a tornarse rápido y ávido, saliendo y entrando de mí como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

—Ahh… Ohhh. —Algo familiar se empezaba a formar en mi vientre—. Ah… Sííí —gemí sucumbiendo al placer proporcionado—. Más, por favor —pedí.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis nalgas, levantándolas y consiguiendo entrar más profundo.

—Mía —rugió—. _Piccola strega accattivante (2)_ —susurró en un gruñido, dando una estocada más fuerte y logrando tocar mi punto G.

Juro que vi el puto universo y todas sus constelaciones cuando el orgasmo me golpeó con tanta fuerza.

Las estocadas de Anthony no disminuyeron. Aumentaron, sin ningún tipo de suavidad, esto era rudo, duro e intenso.

—Isabella —gruñó después de unos movimientos más y lo sentí vaciarse en mi interior. Su boca fue a mi cuello, donde sentí una mordida.

_Eso dejará un morado, gemí._

Descansó su frente en la mía y después de un momento nos hizo girar quedando él acostado y yo descansando sobre su pecho.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó después de un momento—. Perdí el control, por un instante —confesó.

—No… Fue intenso y me gustó. —Si estábamos en la hora de las confesiones, allí estaba la mía.

Él asintió, cogiendo unos pañuelos y nos limpió a ambos.

Después de un momento en el que solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, bueno, yo estaba concentrada en los latidos de su corazón, hizo una pregunta que pensé nunca haría.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —curioseó mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—¿Por qué? —cuestioné, levantando mi cara para verlo.

—Sencillamente, lo haces tan natural que cada que cierro los ojos solo puedo verte bailar. —Sus manos se deslizaron por mis nalgas—. Creí que moriría de tanto placer, mi polla estaba deseosa de ti. —Y sí, mi ego subió y mucho.

—Algún día te diré el secreto. —Le guiñé un ojo. En pocos segundos mi cuerpo estaba debajo del suyo.

—¡Oh, Isabella!, estoy seguro que puedo hacerte confesar. —Su miembro estaba situándose otra vez en mi entrada—. ¿Quieres… que lo intente? —Su voz volvía a estar cargada de deseo, tan ronca y atrayente, hipnotizante y varonil.

_Sí, inténtalo, rogué. Esperando otra lucha campal de órganos, sexo y placer._

Estaba abriéndose ante mí, cuando… ¿Pero… qué rayos? La música de mi _iPhone_ resonó en la habitación, y no solo eso, era el timbre que tenía destinado a Jasper.

Anthony gruñó.

—Dejémoslo pasar —murmuró volviendo a entrar lentamente, pero se detuvo al oír otra vez mi teléfono.

—Tal vez sea importante —susurré apartándome de él—, déjame contestar. —Él asintió frustrado y se separó.

_Puto Jasper, como no sea importante lo capo, gruñó Marie._

Alcancé mi teléfono.

—Bueno —respondí.

—_Bells._ —La voz de Jasper sonó angustiada—. _Necesito ayuda_.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté lo más tranquila que pude.

—_Necesito que me rescates… _—lloriqueó. Sí, lo oyeron bien, Jasper lloriqueó como una nenita—. _No me puedo despegar a una dama, le he dicho que estoy esperando a alguien… me encuentro en el bar_ —bufó molesto—, _pero parece no entender razones._

—Arréglatelas tú solo. —_Un lío de faldas, gruñí_—. O dile a Rose

—_Rose me mandó al demonio después de reírse._ —Típico de Rose. Gemí—. _¡Por favor, Bells! Te juro que te deberé una muy grande. No deja de toquetearme cuanto puede_ —gruñó—. _Ahí viene, Bells, ¡por favor!_

—Está bien —gruñí—, te veo en unos minutos. —Y colgué.

Me volví hacia Anthony, quien me miraba atentamente.

—Debo irme —murmuré—. Surgió algo que tengo que arreglar —comenté buscando mi ropa.

—Aún es muy temprano. —Me cogió de la mano—. Estábamos pasándola bien —indicó.

_Si así es guapo, cómo será el rostro completo sin antifaz, pensé. _

—Lo sé, pero en verdad debo irme.

_Pero no te preocupes, salió Marie lloriqueando, haré que castigue al responsable de privarnos de tan deliciosa compañía, gruñó._

Él soltó mi mano comprendiendo, y yo entré al baño a cambiarme y arreglarme un poco. Después de maquillarme el chupetón que comenzaba a formarse en mi cuello, salí lista para irme.

Él aún se encontraba en la cama, como esperando que me retractara.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para convencerte? —preguntó sensualmente.

_Qué más quisiera yo que quedarme contigo, no tendrías necesidad de pedírmelo._

—No lo creo —respondí. Tomé mi bolso—. Nos vemos, Anthony. —Llegué hasta la altura de su cuello y la leona que habitaba en mí posó sus labios mordiéndolo con un poco de fuerza.

—Isabella —me advirtió con un gruñido.

Me separé de él mirándolo inocentemente.

—Eso es, señor, por haberme dejado un chupetón —espeté frunciendo el ceño—. Hasta luego —me despedí, saliendo directamente hacia el bar a salvar a Jasper.

_No merece que lo ayudemos por interrumpirnos, opinó Marie._

_Lo sé, pero esta me la cobraré, respondí._

Después de llegar al bar y ensayar mi guion de telenovela, busqué con la mirada a Jasper y di con él.

Ahí estaba de pie, recargado en la pared, mientras una mujer de piel morena, cabello negro, un poco más alta que yo; casi le saltaba encima, sus manos recorrían su pecho y la cara de Jasper era digna de una foto.

Guardé la compostura y caminé hacia ellos.

—Jasper —canturreé con voz melosa, acercándome hacia él, quien enseguida me vio y reflejó alivio.

La acosadora volteó y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Hola, cariño —saludó Jasper, queriendo salir de los brazos de ella—. Te estaba esperando —murmuró feliz.

—He tenido un percance y se me ha hecho tarde —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Y tú eres? —pregunté hacia la tipa.

—María —contestó echando chispas por los ojos.

—Un gusto, María. Gracias por acompañar a Jasper en mi ausencia. —Le regalé una sonrisa, lo más sincera posible.

María volteó a ver a Jasper, y él al fin pudo zafarse y situarse a mi lado, atrayéndome de la cintura.

—Gracias —murmuró tan bajito que solo yo pude oírlo. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello, sabía lo que veía.

—Bueno, María, ha sido un gusto conocerte, pero esta dama y yo tenemos prisa —respondió sugestivamente, apuntando en dirección a la recepción de habitaciones.

La chica se tragó su coraje y con la mayor dignidad posible levantó la barbilla.

—Un gusto conocerte, Jasper. —Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de mi amigo, haciéndolo temblar por un segundo—. Espero volver a verte. —Sonrió coquetamente y desapareció de nuestra vista.

—Eso ha estado cerca. —Un suspiro de felicidad salió de sus labios.

—Eso te pasa por _playboy_ —lo regañé.

—En serio, Bella, te amo más que ayer. —Seguramente, pensé—. Gracias, gracias —me atrajo en un abrazo y yo lo respondí.

—Diría que no fue nada, pero no es verdad —dije separándome de él—. Me debes una muy grande. Ahora, vámonos. —Necesitaba una ducha y mi cama para descansar.

—Claro, acepto. —Encantado tomó mi mano y jaló de mí.

Pero mi mundo se detuvo por unos segundos y Jasper lo notó.

—Ups —murmuró.

Y sí, ¡doble ups!

Anthony estaba del otro lado de la estancia.

Y su cara estaba tan crispada y dura que parecía una estatua.

Y si en estos momentos él tuviera poderes, Jasper habría dejado de existir en el universo.

Sus ojos llameaban fuego.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente.

_Quiero ser yo quien te enseñe todo sobre los placeres de la vida._

_Quiero que sea mi nombre el que gimas cuando te penetro._

_Quiero ser el único en conocer cada punto de tu cuerpo._

_No quiero que alguien más te toque, ¡nadie!_

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, pensando en la que me esperaría si lo volviera a ver la próxima semana.

_Huyamos a la Antártida, propuso Marie. _

_No suena tan mala idea, pensé._

Cuando abrí los ojos él ya no estaba…

Sin embargo, estaba segura de una cosa: Su mirada había sido una promesa, un juramento que cumpliría por desobedecerlo.

Y ambos estaríamos contando los días para el Juicio Final.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1. Coordinados: **Conjunto de lencería femenina.

**2. **_**Piccola strega accattivante: **_Pequeña bruja cautivante. Anthony habla en italiano.

Chicas este capítulo ha quedado muy bueno, ja me encanto escribirlo!

Pobre Bella que le pasara en el próximo capítulo, ha desatado a el león de Anthony.

Comentarios chicas, que yo no muerdo jaja =)

Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por sus review´s: **Miily Cullen, Majo, Jasmin-Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Caro, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Beastyle, Elaine Hanuro de Uchiha, Doryycullen, Karen´s Lullaby Cullen Swan, Tiuchis, Loore.5, KatherineSN, LuluuPattinson, Greis Cullen Fics, Janalez, Pam Malfoy Black, Fernanada di amore, Coki Cullen, Stefi Martinez, Eugenia, , Esmeralda C, SolitariaCullen, Maricoles, Jessica, Johana Manzanares, Adri Fernandez, Isa-21, Danny Fer D´Rathbone, Vanesa Pinilla, Yolabertay, EsmeeP, Aledecullen2, Mv1824, Katy lbm, .351, Aria Nocturnal, Jhanulita, Ini Narvel, , Conni Stew, Perlitas.c, Gretchen CullenMasen, Carelymh, y a sin nombre =P**

**Karina Castillo**


	5. capítulo 4: El despertar de un león

_Después de siglos un capítulo más, que exagerada soy juju!_

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL DESPERTAR DE UN LEÓN**

_De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: os guste o no, existen._

_Robert Louis Stevenson_

Me despedí de Jasper apresuradamente… prácticamente corrí hacia mi auto.

Tuve suerte de no matarme con tremendos tacones, digamos que eso ahora no era algo importante comparado con lo que se avecinaba.

_¡Jasper, hijo de su santa madre!, musitó Marie mortificada._

La ignoré y me embarqué hacia casita, estaba demasiado temerosa de volver a encontrarlo.

Necesitaba la distancia para que mis paredes se levantasen de nuevo y volver a tener el control sobre mí.

Así podría pensar fríamente. No podía dejar que él tuviera tal control en mí.

_¡Tú decidiste entrar a su mundo!, gruñó Marie._

_Sí, y eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me gobierne, no somos nada… solo buenos amantes y debe bajarle tres rayitas a su estrés, bufé._

_Ya veremos qué sucede, por lo pronto vete preparando sicológicamente, en cuerpo y en alma._

Llegué a casa, me empecé a quitar la ropa, tomé una toalla y caminé hacia la ducha.

Un relajante baño era lo que en estos momentos más me ayudaría.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto, concluí en que si Edward me preguntaba, le diría que Jasper era un buen amigo mío, y solo eso.

_¿Crees que con eso se quedará conforme?, gimió Marie._

_No lo sé, pero no estamos mintiendo… Él sabe si tomarlo o dejarlo._

_Estaba decidida, él no se colaría en mi vida._

_No nos pertenecíamos, era solo sexo, sexo sin compromiso y eso era todo._

_._

_._

_._

**16 de octubre del 2009**

Qué fácil era decir las cosas o pensarlas y qué difícil era cumplirlas.

Aquí estaba yo sentada en mi cama, debatiéndome entre vestirme y salir, o quedarme encerrada como una vil cobarde.

_Marie aguardaba con las maletas en sus manos, esperando que huyéramos a Timbuctu, a La Antártida o a las Islas Marías._

Cerré los ojos inspirando profundamente, yo no le pertenecía, no era suya, y él no tenía por qué ponerse en el plan de macho dominador.

Con esa determinación y fuerza renovada tomé el vestido verde entre mis manos y entré al baño a cambiarme.

.

.

.

Rosalie me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que ella ya se encontraba aquí y que estaba tan frustrada por uno de sus casos, que se preparara el idiota que se topara con ella porque lo haría explotar.

Así que ya sentía pena por ese primer idiota que se lanzara sobre ella.

Iba entrando y sentí una mirada intensa sobre mí, mi sexo vibró reconociendo al dueño de sus más retorcidos sueños húmedos.

Cogí todo el aire que pude y levanté mi cabeza, _yo no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme…_

Observé a Jasper quien me sonrió y vi la disposición de caminar hacia mí.

La mirada que le lancé fue suficiente para que riera y se alejara.

Cuando retomé camino hacia el bar una mano me sujetó del brazo.

El calor que desprendía y el olor que emanaba su cuerpo ya me era conocido.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.—Su voz caló en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas—. Luces preciosa, te queda muy bien el color verde—ronroneó.

_¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? Marie no podía armar frases completas y yo tampoco._

_¿Que no se supone que estaría furioso? Pero que bipolar… gruñó._

_Estoy igual que tú, este hombre me va a volver loca en todos los sentidos, sentencié._

—Buenas noches, Anthony—saludé con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás?—Estúpida pregunta, este hombre se ve que está bien, mejor que nunca…Lo recorrí sin pena alguna.

Llevaba un pantalón de vestir con una camisa azul claro que marcaba sus músculos, los primeros botones abiertos dejaban ver un poco de vello. _Qué suertuda soy, _pensé_._

—Ahora que te veo, mucho mejor.—Sonrió torcidamente—. Esta noche necesito estar contigo, ¿quieres acompañarme? —Extendió su mano hacia mí.

_Isabella Marie Swan, no aceptes… me suplicó Marie. Este hombre quiere tenernos a su merced. Por una vez en tu santa vida obedece, casi gritó._

La ignoré y esta bufó.

_¡No digas que no te lo dije!, gruñó pidiendo una plegaria al cielo._

Tendí mi mano hacia la de él. —Por supuesto.—Acepté, entrelazó nuestros dedos y aún podía sentir la suave corriente recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentía tan acostumbrada a ella que obviamente ya no me asustaba, y al parecer a mi acompañante tampoco.

Caminamos hacia la recepción donde se encontraba un hombre, Anthony pidió una habitación y él tomó su tarjeta para hacer el mismo procedimiento de siempre.

El joven clavó su mirada en mí y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza me recorrió con la mirada; era muy bien parecido, pero nunca se compararía con él.

Me sonrió descaradamente y el cavernícola que llevaba por un lado, gruñó y lanzó un tipo de juramento en otro idioma, uno que claramente el joven sí sabía, porque se puso pálido y desvió su mirada.

Tan rápido como pudo le entregó la tarjeta y se disculpó varias veces.

No entendí qué pasó, pero tampoco importaba.

Llegamos a la cabaña y entré dejando mi bolsa sobre la mesita.

—¿Te apetece algo de beber?—preguntó abriendo el frigobar, sacando una botella con dos copas.

—Sí, por favor —murmuré.

Vertió el líquido en la copa y me la entregó. —Gracias —dije tras dar un sorbo; estaba delicioso.

Él bebió de la suya, mientras que yo lo veía como una tonta… Hasta para tomar tenía estilo.

Sus ojos se toparon con los míos que lo observaban. —Ven. —Me acerqué hasta él, quitó la copa de mis manos y la colocó en una mesa.

—Si te lo pidiera…—Dejó la frase inconclusa —. ¿Algún día me mostrarías tu rostro? —Terminó acercándose a mí y recorriendo con sus dedos parte de mi mejilla.

¿A qué viene eso?, me cuestioné. —No —respondí no tan segura de mí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó observándome atentamente.

—Estaríamos rompiendo las reglas y no tiene sentido alguno, es más divertido así —susurré poniéndome en puntillas y besando su cuello, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el momento—. Esas esmeraldas tienen rostro y me excita imaginar el galán que se esconde detrás de esto.—Pasé mi mano por su antifaz.

—Tienes razón—murmuró atrayéndome hacia él—, sería más difícil dejarte ir —murmuró tan bajo que creo que me confundí y malinterpreté sus palabras.

Me atrajo hacia él rodeándome con sus brazos. —Estás preciosa.—Chupó el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Pero me gustas más sin ropa.—Gemí estando de acuerdo con él.

Empezó a desnudarme lentamente, llenándome de caricias a su paso.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba sensible ante su toque.

Me sentó en la cama y deslizó lentamente mis bragas sobre mis piernas, dejando una hilera de besos con sus labios.

Sentí el peso de su cuerpo cubriéndome mientras me recostaba en la cama, cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento. Algo sedoso y suave se enredó en mis muñecas, abrí los ojos notando una fina tela enroscada y los ojos de Anthony clavados en mí.

Sonreí. —Te has vuelto blando, ¿y las esposas?—lo reté, mientras él terminaba de atarme a los barrotes de la cama.

—Créeme, _principessa_ (1), me he vuelto todo lo contrario a eso. —Sus largos dedos acariciaron mis pezonesque ante su toque se hicieron notar;_ traidores, _pensé.

—Ahora toquemos un punto verdaderamente importante.—Caminó hacia el cuarto de accesorios donde tomó varias cosas y las puso en una mesita—. Tal parece que a la señorita aquí presente le disgusta obedecer —gruñó.

_¡Rayos!, gemí arrugando mi cara._

—Oh, sí.—Siguió hablando—: Qué bueno que no se te olvidó…porque a mí tampoco.—Sus ojos estaban inyectados por furia, y diría que era mucha.

_¡Habla ahora o calla para siempre!, gritó Marie._

—Es solo un amigo.—Su ceño se frunció—. Solo eso.

—¡¿Quieres decir que recibiste una llamada donde tuviste que irte porque era urgente?! —rugió—, ¡¿y salgo y te encuentro con tu "amigo"?! —escupió la palabra—_._ ¡En una escena como una pareja de enamorados!—Lo último lo gritó.

—Solo lo estaba ayudando. —_¿Por qué rayos le estoy explicando?, me pregunté_—_. _Y me importa un pito si me crees o no. Te aclaro que ya me fastidió tu plan de macho de las cavernas de la era paleolítica—gruñí enojada.

—Y yo te aclaro que tú me perteneces. —Se empezó a desnudar y yo casi…casi babeo. Su camisa cayó al tiempo que sus pantalones le seguían, quedó en unos bóxer negros que se adherían perfectamente a su anatomía, dejando notar al rey del mundo; bueno, al menos de mi mundo—. Y voy a empezar a enseñarte a quién le perteneces, ¿o quieres romper el trato de exclusividad?

_¿Quería que estuviera con alguien más?, la cavernícola que habitaba en mí gruñó, rugió, gritó y pataleó; consideré eso como un NO._

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Su cuerpo se situó sobre mí sin aplastarme—.Tendré que castigarte, muñeca—gruñó—. ¿Te gusta provocarme?, ¿sacarme de quicio con estas emociones que no logro entender? Una niña mal portada necesita un correctivo… Te lo diré una última vez: Eres mía, Isabella, hasta que yo quiera.

—¿Y quién dice eso?—gruñí. Engreído—. Puedo terminar esto cuando quiera—protesté.

Su sonrisa ladina apareció. Sí puedes…pero no puedes.—Fruncí mi ceño—. No puedes porque no quieres. Te gusta tener mi polla enterrada en tu coño.

—¿Seguro? —Lo piqué.

—Tan seguro como que será la última vez que me desobedezcas.

Iba a rebatir cuando de repente su boca estaba en mi sexo.

Este hombre podría hacerse rico brindando sus servicios, pero el solo pensarlo me enceló.

Maravilloso trabajo el cual realizaba con su boca, me tenía a su merced, rendida ante él, agonizando lentamente con cada intromisión de su lengua en mi centro.

Mis paredes se tensaron anticipando el orgasmo, y cuando creí que llegaría mi liberación salió de entre mis piernas.

—Deliciosa. —Su sonrisa malvada estaba ahí.

—Estaba tan cerca —protesté.

—Has sido una niña mala. —Tomó una cajita de la mesita—. No mereces un orgasmo. —Terminó de abrir la cajita y mi cerebro se congeló por segundos.

_¡Putísima madre! gritó Marie… ¡Bolas Chinas…!_ _Volvió a gritar._

Abrió mis piernas e introdujo una bola, la otra la dejó a fuera. —Ahora, vamos a castigarte. Lección número uno: Tortura.

Su boca tomó mis pezones, mientras que su cuerpo hacía fricción contra mi pelvis mandando estímulos que iban directo a mi centro; la bola liberaba vibraciones al compás de cada vaivén de Anthony, y su sexo arremetía salvajemente sobre el mío.

_Jodido bóxer, jodido Anthony y jodida debilidad, lloriquee._

—¿Me sientes, Isabella? —Sus dientes se clavaron en mis pezones mordiéndolos, marcándolos como suyos—. Tú me pones así, y si no hubieras desobedecido, ahora estaría dentro de ti, haciéndote pedir más y más.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?—gemí.

—Porque… por más que quiera enterrarme y que tu dulce coño me ordeñe… —Sus dientes se volvieron a deslizar marcando mi otro pecho, haciéndome gritar—, estoy tan furioso, que primero necesito hacerte entender a quién le perteneces.

¡Y vaya su forma de hacerme entender!

Me estaba matando lentamente de placer.

_¡Bolas hijas del fabricante!, gruñó Marie retorciéndose en su cama._

Justo cuando creí que no podría haber nada más, empujó la otra bola produciéndome el doble de tortura y excitación.

—Lección número dos: Obediencia.—Deslizó uno de sus dedos a través de mi sexo, causando más fricción.

—Anthony, por favor—rogué—. Haz que pare.

Él me ignoró y empezó hacer movimientos rápidos y furiosos.

El remolino se empezó a formar, a crecer y tomar fuerza como un huracán; llevándose todas las sensaciones y capturándolas en una sola, fuerte y poderosa.

Sentí mis paredes apretarse, cuando creí que por fin sería libre, retiró su dedo sacando de un tirón las bolas y dejándome en _stop_ total.

Apreté los dientes tratando de retener toda la cantidad de groserías que iban dirigidas a ese pedazo de Adonis.

—Eres… un…

—Dilo y te irá peor.—Y supuse que así sería… Así que mejor callé.

—¡No puedes dejarme así!—chillé enojada y necesitada.

—Claro que puedo, deberías agradecer que no haya usado el látigo en ese hermoso culo respingón que tienes—gruñó—,no me hagas cambiar de idea.

Entrecerré los ojos, admirando su paquete.

_Aunque nos esté castigando, lloriqueó Marie sentada en la silla suplicando por placer. Vale la pena el merecido sacrificio para que solo este Adonis esté entre nuestros brazos._

_Sí… Sí… Sí, lo que tú digas, refunfuñé._

—Cuéntame algo de ti, Isabella.—Su voz me atrajo a la realidad—. Tenemos que matar el tiempo en algo.—Me guiñó un ojo, el muy…

—¿Qué quieres saber?—Arquee una ceja en actitud desafiante—. ¿Por qué no me sueltas para poder tener una charla más entretenida? —Sonreí picaronamente.

—Créeme, si te portas bien, la tendremos—prometió.

_Más te vale portarte bien, Isabella, me regañó Marie… Quiero su polla enterrada en mí, haciéndome ver estrellitas de todos los putos colores._

_¿Y tú te crees que yo no?, dos orgasmos frenados no son nada agradables, rodé los ojos._

—Listo, bella dama.—Soltó el último amarre y besó ambas muñecas—. ¿Edad?

Me senté recargándome sobre el respaldo de la cama. —Veintidós.

Se me quedó mirando como si estuviera loca. —Veintidós, wau. —Se acomodó más cerca de mí quedando enfrente—. Bueno, eras virgen, pero pensé que tendrías más edad. No me malentiendas, pero con ese cuerpo aparentas unos años más.

Sonreí restándole importancia. —No te preocupes, ¿y tú? —pregunté, habíamos hablado de muchas cosas aquella primera vez que lo conocí, pero esta era la primera vez que hablábamos íntimamente de nosotros.

Tomó mi mano y empezó hacer círculos en ella. —Tengo veintisiete.—Sus ojos se concentraron en los míos esperando mi reacción.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dije tapándome la boca con las manos en un claro gesto teatral—. Estás viejito —dije riéndome suavemente—. No debería salir con un anciano. —Reí al ver su cara, o bueno, parte de su cara.

—Ni yo con bebés. —Se burló—. Pero esta bebé en verdad es irresistible. —Sus dedos empezaron a cobrar vida propia, deslizándose por mi sexo.

—Estás tan húmeda. —Un dedo se introdujo moviéndose lentamente—. ¿Color favorito?

—Verde —respondí con la cordura aún en mí.

—Yo adoro el café. —Su aliento golpeó mi rostro, inclinó su cabeza cerca de mi cuello donde dejó un par de besos—. Es mi color preferido.

—¿Comida preferida? —preguntó capturando entre sus dientes uno de mis pezones.

—Mexicana —declaré con la voz un poco diferente, debido a que el señor aquí presente, estaba torturándome de nuevo lentamente—. ¿Y tú?

—Italiana.—Su boca bajó para sumergirse en mi cavidad donde succionó, chupó y lamió; mientras pequeñas vibraciones comenzaban a formarse—. Aunque tú como platillo exquisito estás adelante por mucha puntuación—ronroneó.

—Anthony… —Empecé a retorcerme tirando de su cabello—. Oh… Anthony —gemí más fuerte—. Aahh… Aahh… Te necesito —chillé.

—Pasatiempo favorito.—_¿Pero qué coño?, gruñí interiormente._

_¿Cómo puede entablar una conversación en momentos así?, gemí._

—Leer—respondí recordando cómo suelo sentarme a devorar lecturas muy buenas con todo tipo de finales, que me desconectaban y me hacen viajar a otro mundo en el cual soy totalmente feliz en todo sentido.

—El mío es la velocidad, pero ahora enterrarme en ti… se ha vuelto mi favorito—gruñó volteándome en una posición en la que sin darme tiempo a nada, arremetió enterrándose en mí duro y preciso; tomó mis manos con una de las suyas y las subió manteniéndolas sujetas, mientras él entraba y salía de mí.

_Marie brincaba en su cama, cual niña recibiendo su porción de azúcar: feliz y extasiada._

_Y yo estaba igual o peor que ella._

—¿Te gusta sentir mi polla en tu coño? —Sus arremetidas se volvieron más profundas y salvajes, apreté mi sexo—. ¡Contesta! —gruñó y sentí un azote en mi nalga.

_Oh, cielos, me gustó, gemí._

—Sí —respondí comenzando a sentir el orgasmo formarse en mi bajo vientre.

—¿Sí qué, Isabella? —Su voz fue dura y ronca, otro azote a mi otra nalga.

—Aahh —gemí—. Aaahhh… Ahhhh. —Me arquee al sentir de nuevo otro azote, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.

—¡Contesta, maldición! —rugió—. ¡¿O quieres que pare?! —dijo mientras disminuía sus estocadas.

_¡No!, gritó Marie, ¡dale lo que quiere, Isabella!, ¡ya! Volvió a gritar._

—Sí… Sí, me gusta sentirte, me gusta apretar tu verga y que explotes en mí… Me gusta todo lo que me haces, ¡ahora déjate de preguntas y fóllame duro! —grité.

—Lección número tres y la más importante: Me perteneces. —Y mi cuerpo como el vil traidor que es, lo apretó más mientras el orgasmo me consumía de una manera lenta y agónica.

No había terminado de recomponerme cuando salió de mí, me giró y entró de nuevo llenándome con sus movimientos, golpeando el punto exacto, logrando que otro avasallador orgasmo me golpeara.

Rugió dando una estocada final y tensándose mientras su semilla se vaciaba en mi interior.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero mis ojos permanecían cerrados, mi respiración había regresado a su ritmo; eso había sido demasiado profundo.

—¿En qué piensas? —murmuró acariciando mis pechos.

—En que eso fue… intenso. —Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que él seguía dentro de mí; un impulso me hizo voltear abajo y ver su sexo unido al mío, me produjo algo inexplicable que rápidamente alejé lejos de mí.

—Sí. —Siguió mi mirada, y trató de retirarse.

—No. —Sus ojos me miraban curiosos—. Mejor vamos a perfeccionar la técnica. —Le guiñé un ojo mientras movía mis caderas.

Él se carcajeó. —He creado un monstruo… pero me gusta la idea —contestó tras volver a sumergirnos en uno de los placeres de la vida.

Varias rondas después… estábamos agotados, saciados pero felices.

_Y qué rondas, ronroneó Marie, qué posiciones; no sabía que tuviéramos tanta elasticidad, chilló._

_Oh sí, no cabe duda que no hay nada como la práctica._

—¿Quieres beber algo? —me preguntó tras salir de la cama completamente desnudo.

—Claro. —Acepté sintiendo mucho calor de repente.

Sirvió dos copas, regresó a la cama entregándome mi trago. —Por nosotros y muchas noches más —propuso.

—Por esas benditas noches. —Choqué la copa con la suya derramando un poco de líquido sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Ups! —me burlé—. Puedo arreglar eso. —Me acerqué con cuidado, saqué mi lengua y lamí el líquido esparcido lentamente.

—Isabella —gruñó—, detente ahí o no podrás salir de aquí caminando correctamente —gimió cuando mordí su tetilla.

Me reí y alejé de él con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios. —Aguafiestas.

—Tal vez —aceptó—, pero aunque tu cuerpo pida más, no sería un animal para aceptarlo y que termines lastimada por mi culpa… Así que llámalo un acto de caballerosidad —se burló.

—Qué afortunada. —Le seguí la broma—. Una damisela en apuros siendo rescatada por un caballero con toques de Neandertal.

Su ceño se frunció. —Te gusta retarme, ¿no es así?

Bebí mi copa de un tirón. —Tal vez. —Usé sus mismas palabras parándome rápidamente, dirigiéndome hacia el baño. —Y ahora, si me disculpas. —Dejé la copa en la repisa—. Me voy a bañar… —Él sonrió traviesamente—. Sola. —Su cara se cayó y yo sonreí victoriosa, le lancé un beso y entré cerrando la puerta con seguro.

—_¡Eres perversa!_ —gruñó gritando.

—¡Tal vez lo soy! —le grité—. Imagina en estos momentos mis manos en mi coño dándole la atención necesitada.

¡_Oh sí, el león rugió_, —_piccola demone di fuoco_ (2) —Sonreí, no había entendido más que la primera palabra pero estaba segura de poseer el efecto deseado; me retiré el antifaz, mientras que mi cuerpo recibía gustoso el agua que corría por él.

Me sequé y me enredé en una toalla; tomé el antifaz colocándolo nuevamente, abrí la puerta… Me esperaba sentado frente a ella, atento y me devoró con los ojos.

Le sonreí, tomé mi ropa y empecé a vestirme. —Déjame a mí —pidió quitándome de las manos las prendas íntimas—. Yo te desvestí… Yo te visto. —Con delicadeza se aplicó en la tarea comiéndome con la mirada; sus ojos por unos minutos se me hicieron idénticos a los de aquel chico.

_Imposible, negó Marie. Él ahora debe ser todo un hombre, atento, tierno, dulce y cariñoso. No fantasees, este de aquí es alguien solitario, frío y enigmático; me regañó._

_Tienes razón, mi chico, en donde quiera que esté debe jugar a ser un hombre de familia; quizás ya esté casado y sea un buen padre._

—Lista. —La voz de Anthony me sacó de mis más secretos y preciados recuerdos.

—Gracias. —Tomé mi celular. _Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes_, me dije. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada—. Debo irme.

—Lo sé. —Me ayudó a ponerme de pie—. Todo lo bueno tiende a acabar. —Casi puedo asegurar ver un deje de tristeza en tan hermosos ojos.

Pero como siempre, este hombre podía dominar y ocultar muy bien sus emociones.

Un impulso de valor me llevó a tomar mi bolso y besarle la mejilla, una estatua era insignificante al lado de este hombre. —Hasta pronto, Anthony. —Arrastré su nombre seductoramente—. Piensa en mí. —Cerré la puerta.

Caminé hasta mi coche, muchas emociones desconocidas empezaban a instalarse en mi pecho.

_No es correcto._

_Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso._

_No, me niego rotundamente._

_Eso no entraba en el trato._

_No lo permitas, ¡no!_

Hice lo que siempre tendía a hacer en estos casos; encajonar todo… encerrarlo, votar la llave y olvidarlo hasta que pudiera lidiar con ello.

Llegué a casa, tomé uno de mis libros favoritos… dedicándome a leer.

Después de un tiempo la puerta se abrió y una Rose muy sonriente apareció.

—¿Buena noche? —pregunté cerrando el libro.

—Muy buena, ese hombre es caliente… demasiado. —Se dejó caer a mi lado.

—Sucia. —Sonreí—. También mi noche fue buena —le solté.

—¿Y ahora quién es la sucia? —preguntó fingiendo estremecerse—. Me muero de sueño. —Bostezó comenzando a quitarse los tacones.

—Te apoyo. —Me levanté de un salto—. Buen día, Rose, si te levantas antes que yo… no me despiertes —gruñí.

—¡Sí, bebé! —gritó riendo—. Todo lo que mi hijita mande.

—Rosalie Hale —amenacé—, te voy a lastimar al punto de que tu hombre caliente no pueda poner _su amigo_ en ti.

Las carcajadas inundaron el departamento. —¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Bella Swan? —La puerta de su cuarto se azotó.

Bufé derrumbándome sobre mi cama.

Un sueño llegó a mí:

_Una niña y un niño tomados de la mano._

_Un beso._

_Una declaración._

_Una promesa de amor._

_Un último adiós._

_Y luego nada…_

_Pero de repente unos ojos verdes aparecieron cobrando vida… y una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara._

_Ahí estaba mi chico, mi Eddy._

* * *

_**(1)**__**principessa**__ (princesa)_

_**(2)**__**piccola demone di fuoco**__ (pequeña demonio ardiente)_

Bien he actualizado así que espero no me maten después de tantos días, a mi defensa culpo a la tarea, examenes y por ultimo pero mas importante mi graduación.

Bella desato a un león y que león grrr...  
¿Quien no quiere uno así?

Por ahí leí que quieren POV de Edward, según tengo plasmado el fic en mi mente, eso llevara varios capítulos mas... si lo habrá pero no ahorita.

En cuanto a los POV de Rose y Jasper, no lo había pensado pero seria genial, veremos que puedo hacer!

Ahora todas se preguntaran que rayos fueron esos sueños de Bells, pues bien estaré encantada de leer sus posibles teorías =)

Gracias por sus review´s: **Miily Cullen, Majo, Jasmin-Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Caro, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Beastyle, Elaine Hanuro de Uchiha, Doryycullen, Karen´s Lullaby Cullen Swan, Tiuchis, Loore.5, KatherineSN, LuluuPattinson, Greis Cullen Fics, Janalez, Pam Malfoy Black, Fernanada di amore, Coki Cullen, Stefi Martinez, Eugenia, , Esmeralda C, SolitariaCullen, Maricoles, Jessica, Johana Manzanares, Adri Fernandez, Isa-21, Danny Fer D´Rathbone, Vanesa Pinilla, Yolabertay, EsmeeP, Aledecullen2, Mv1824, Katy lbm, .351, Aria Nocturnal, Jhanulita, Ini Narvel, , Conni Stew, Perlitas.c, Gretchen CullenMasen, Carelymh, Luciarg, MadeleineTCullen, Manue Peralta, Krystal331, Javithamellark86, , Luiicullen, Mareenma, Denisse Flores y a sin nombre =P**

A las lectoras nuevas bienvenidas!

**Karina Castillo**


	6. capítulo 5: Recordando

_Siento la demora, espero complacerlas con este capítulo!_

_Gracias **Eve**, aunque me odies yo te amodoro =P_

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Recordando**

"_La vida es un negocio en el que no se obtiene una ganancia que no vaya acompañada de una pérdida." _

_Arturo Graf_

Otra semana estaba llegando a su fin. Me encontraba en mi trabajo recogiendo mis cosas después de un día provechoso. Contaba los días para acción de gracias, me caerían bien esos días con mi padre, lo extrañaba, pero más que eso necesitaba hablar personalmente con él sobre su salud, tenía la esperanza de que se abriera a mí y me contara lo que le pasaba.

Había estado pensando mucho en otra persona, sus recuerdos rondaban mi vida. Aún podía cerrar mis ojos, contemplar con tal naturalidad su rostro siendo adornado por su sonrisa. Hacía años que no soñaba con él, había llegado hasta el punto de creer que solo había sido una fantasía, pero mi corazón sabía que él había sido real.

Lo curioso es que solo yo conocí a Eddy, ni mis padres, ni los pocos amigos que tenía… Solo él y yo pertenecíamos a aquel prado, al que corría desesperada a su encuentro.

Hasta que un día… él no llegó.

—Bella. —Oí mi nombre—. Bella. —Me llamaron haciéndome reaccionar.

—Dime, Jared —insté al chef del restaurant, un chico amable y risueño. Se le notaba cierto nerviosismo.

—Te quiero pedir un favor. —Fruncí mi ceño, esperando que continuase—. Tengo una cena en casa de mis padres… —Seguía sin entender su punto—, y yo he dicho que iré con mi novia.

¿Novia? ¿Pero si…? ¿Novia? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Jared?

_No, es otro, si serás sonsa. Marie rodó los ojos._

_¡Vaya hasta que la niña aparece! Dije sarcásticamente, pensé que ya me habías abandonado._

_¿Yo? Para nada… es solo que ya me tenías harta con tu Eddy, Eddy, Eddy… métete en la cabezota que él te dejó, solo eras una niña y rompió sus promesas._

_No seas tan cruel, le rogué. Él era sincero._

_No soy cruel, solo soy realista, deja de pensar en él, solo sufrimos más; recuérdalo como un bonito sueño y ya._

—Bella —chilló Jared—. ¿En qué galaxia te encuentras que no me haces caso? —Se cruzó de brazos esperando mi respuesta.

_En galaxiaEddy, se burló Marie. _

_Perra, gruñí._

—Disculpa. —Puse mi mejor sonrisa—. ¿Qué decías?

Bufó.

—Como te decía, tú sabes que ellos aún no lo saben… —Empezó a juguetear con sus manos—, y yo les he dicho que te llevaría.

—¡Ah, vale! Por mi está… —¿Qué dijo? Mis ojos lo taladraron—. ¿Yo?

—Vamos, Bella, ayúdame —rogó poniendo sus ojitos como mártir a punto de ser llevado al matadero—. Prometo recompensarte con un gran pastel de chocolate con muchas fresas —insistió juntando sus manos.

Bueno, hablábamos de un pastel de chocolate. Jared es experto en hacerlos exquisitos. El soborno era un pecado, pero este en especial era muy apetitoso, me estaba convenciendo.

Aparte, él siempre se había portado bien el tiempo que he trabajado aquí, fue el primero en brindarme su apoyo, lo apreciaba y a eso agregándole la cara que estaba luciendo en estos momentos… Suspiré.

—Bien, te ayudaré. —Él saltó feliz—. Pero será la última vez. —Asintió varias veces—. Tus padres te comprenderán, si te aman te entenderán. —Él me brindó una sonrisa, para luego abrazarme.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. —Rio—. Paso por ti mañana a las nueve.

_Gemí internamente, ¿mañana a las nueve?_

_¿Eres sorda o te haces? Bufó Marie. Una limpiecita a los oídos, se burló._

_Vete al cuerno, le gruñí, ¿te das cuenta que no veremos a Anthony?_

_¡¿Quééééééé?! Gritó haciendo un puchero._

_¡Ah, mira! ¿Quién es la sorda? Me burlé._

_Cambia de planes, dile que no puedes, inventa cualquier cosa. Vamos, Bella._

_No puedo hacerle eso a Jared, no se lo merece._

_Bufó rendida. Tienes razón, ni modo a estar de celibato una semana más, gruñó tomando el consolador de su mesita._

_Celibato, sí, como no, rodé los ojos._

—Estaré lista —murmure—. Nos vemos, mi turno acabado. —Cerré mi _locker._

—Descansa. —Me abrazó—. A mí me faltan turnos extras —gimió.

—Suerte con eso. —Reí. Saliendo con destino a casa, más preciso mi habitación.

Llegué aventando mi bolso a la cama, despojándome de mi ropa para tomar una ducha.

Chequeé la temperatura del agua y rocié sales.

Cuando mi cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua me relajé de inmediato.

_Uff… Esto es lo que necesitaba._

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero yo seguía todavía deduciendo mil y un posibles eventos por los cuales Eddy aquel día no apareció. Jamás volvió. Era apenas una niña cuando lo conocí.

_Huí de casa como todos los días por las tardes a mi prado favorito, llevaba un lindo vestido azul que mi mami me había comprado._

_Ese pequeño lugar lo había descubierto un día en el que salí a caminar porque estaba aburrida y me encontraba sola en casa._

_Llegué contemplando los rayos que se colaban entre los árboles y luego me acosté a ver pasar las nubes, adivinando cada forma. Cerré mis ojos con una gran sonrisa, dejándome envolver por la sensación de ese hermoso lugar._

_Estaba tan concentrada que me impresioné cuando sentí unos labios presionando los míos, abrí mis ojos espantada. _

—_¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté a ese niño que se encontraba junto a mi mostrándome una bonita sonrisa, la más bonita que había visto._

—_Edward —se presentó tomando una de mis manos—, y tú serás mi princesa. —Y sin pedir permiso volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos un pequeño momento y se retiró._

_Estaba segura que mis mejillas parecían faroles, era mi primer… Bueno, ya con este mi segundo beso, de solo pensarlo me enrojecía de nuevo._

—_Te he besado… así que eres mi chica —me dijo de repente._

_Yo… su chica, como Jane y Alec, mis amigos que eran novios y se daban besos en el cachete._

_Fijé mi vista en sus ojos tan luminosos, me habían cautivado, de un bonito color verde. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago y volví a sonrojarme._

—_Papá dice que soy muy joven para tener novio —murmuré recordando las palabras de mi padre: "Puedes tener novio cuando tu viejo muera y solo tres días más esperarás para estar seguros". Sí, eso había dicho mi papi._

_Él frunció sus labios. _

—_Mi madre dice que para el amor no hay edades. —Acarició mi mejilla_—. ¿C_uál es tu nombre?_

—_Bella —le respondí sonriendo._

—_Mucho gusto. Eres muy bonita, Bella; tu nombre te halaga realmente_.

—_Gracias —murmuré apenada._

—_Ahora que nos hemos presentado, ¿serás mi chica? —Hizo un adorable puchero que derretía a cualquiera._

—_¿Si soy tu chica…? —No te pongas roja, no te pongas roja, me repetí—. ¿Tú serás mi chico?_

_Él me sonrió de una forma torcida, pero muy bonita, como todo él… mi chico era bonito._

_Pegó su cuerpo al mío, pasando su brazo para atraerme a él. _

—_Es una promesa _—_susurró—. Tú eres mi chica y yo soy tu chico._

_Asentí de acuerdo con él._

—_¿Qué edad tienes y qué haces aquí?_ —_me preguntó._

—_Tengo siete, en unas semanas más ocho… ¡Y este! _—_Señalé al prado—. Es mi lugar especial._

—_Yo tengo trece, estaba aburrido en casa de mis tíos, salí a explorar… cuando menos lo esperé estaba aquí y te vi… _—_Sus ojos hermosos me miraron_—. _Parecías un ángel, mi ángel_.

—_¿Entonces no eres de aquí? —pregunté tristemente._

_Él pareció triste también. _

—_No, pero regresaré cada en vacaciones… no estés triste. —Tomó mi mentón levantándolo—. Alguien tan hermoso como tú no debe estar triste, vamos a jugar y disfrutar el resto de los días_.

_Estuve de acuerdo con él, nos volveríamos a ver y seríamos felices._

_Una felicidad me embargó, yo era su chica y él mi chico, el solo pensarlo hacía mi corazoncito retumbar de la emoción._

_Desde ese día cada tarde era una cita. Jugábamos, reíamos… disfrutábamos de la compañía mutua que ambos desprendíamos. El prado se había convertido en nuestra burbuja, era nuestro cómplice. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, dando paso al tiempo hasta que se marchó._

_Lloré aferrada a su cuerpo esa tarde, con el prado de testigo por el dolor que sentía al saber que no lo vería por un largo tiempo._

—_No llores —me pidió separándome de él, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas, sus ojos también estaban rojos, parecían querer llorar_—. _Te prometo que volveré, te quiero, Bella… Eres mi luz y regresaré a ti. —Asentí tratando de ser fuerte y sorbiendo mi nariz._

—_Cuídate mucho… no me olvides _—_murmuré—. Yo también te quiero. _—_Lo abracé de nuevo._

—_Regresaré por mi chica. —Besó mi frente—. Por mi princesa. —Me hizo mirarlo y acercó sus labios a los míos uniéndolos en un beso, moví mis labios a su ritmo unos segundos y nos separamos sonriendo._

—_Así está mejor. _—_Sonrió_—. _Nunca te olvidaré, Bella, estas aquí _—_señaló su corazón—. Siempre —me prometió._

_Y lo esperé con ansias cada día en las próximas vacaciones y nunca apareció. Pero no me di por vencida, él prometió regresar._

_Y así pasaron los años, hasta que entendí que sus promesas estaban rotas y que él jamás volvería._

_Desde ese día supe que los cuentos de hadas no eran para mí. Que era mejor madurar y dejar todas esas cosas absurdas y enfrentarme a la realidad._

_Sin embargo, el día que Edward se marchó, se llevó una parte de mí con él y esa parte jamás la recuperaré._

Abrí mis ojos y sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro.

Un encaprichamiento infantil, dirían muchas personas que era lo que sentía. Pero solo mi corazón y yo sabemos que fue más que eso, lo nuestro era un amor puro e inocente que fue condenado sin llegar a florecer.

Me juré no volver a sentir algo parecido, no volvería a sufrir.

.

.

.

La cena en casa de los padres de Jared había estado bien, debido a la camarería entre él y yo, habíamos aparentado ser una linda pareja.

El fin de semana me alejé de la gente, sucumbí a encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir de esta, a menos que fuera para lo estrcitamente necesario.

Rose había tenido que viajar por un caso en el despacho, ese viaje cayó de maravilla, así no la haría preocuparse por mí. No me gustaba ser una carga, esto eran mis recuerdos, solo a mí pertenecía el dolor de ellos. Nadie sabía lo que ocultaba, no quería compasiones y lamentos.

Lo único que me atormentaba y molestaba era el no saber el por qué aún pensaba en él, cuando él seguro me había enterrado el mismo día que partió… hace quince años.

_Deja de regodearte en tu miseria, prendamos el televisor, conecta los cables del Iphone , busca música y a bailar. Me animó Marie._

_No es una mala idea, murmuré. Ya veo que el ratón que tienes en el cerebro aún te funciona, me burlé._

_Eso me pasa por tratar de ayudarte. Alzó la barbilla y caminó indignada perdiéndose en su cuarto._

_Decidí ignorarla, pero acepté su consejo._

Me puse a bailar, la música gobernando mi cuerpo me transportó a un lugar mejor.

.

.

.

31 de Octubre del 2009

Rosalie estaba que saltaba a hacer berrinche porque no me apuraba a salir del baño.

El motivo de estar encerrada era el diminuto vestido que llevaba consigo.

—Apúrate, Bella —gruñó Rose—. Debo maquillarte —protestó. Ya la veía golpear el suelo con el zapato impaciente, una mano en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

Abrí la puerta. Reí al encontrarla tal cual la imaginé.

—¿No crees que es muy corto? —pregunté haciendo un puchero.

—No, es perfecto. Un lindo disfraz de pirata… una sexy pirata. —Ella lucía un disfraz de diabla, el cual le hacía honor.

El motivo de estar vestidas así, era una notificación del club informándonos sobre la fiesta de halloween que se realizaría y sería el único día de ese fin de semana en que se abriría el club.

Así que aquí estábamos, ambas, con unos disfraces muy sensuales, preciosos, pero demasiado cortos para mi gusto.

_Deja de quejarte y disfruta, Marie salió luciendo un bonito disfraz de gatubela con un látigo, esta noche tú tienes el control, me ordenó._

_Una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro. Créeme, le respondí, morirá placenteramente, reí._

—¿Qué planeas, malvada? —Rose me miraba tratando de descifrar lo que tramaba—. Mejor no me lo digas, presiento que tiene que ver con tu hombre —bromeó—. Solo espero que lo hagas morir lentamente. —Rio.

—Hare más que eso —aseguré.

Me senté resignada a que Rose me maquillara, mientras ella trabajaba con mi rostro yo trazaba mis estrategias.

—Estás lista. —Rose me sonrió—. Iré a calzarme y nos vamos. —Asentí estando de acuerdo con ella.

Conduje tranquilamente hasta el club, ahora era fácil recordar el camino, me lo había aprendido, unas cuadras antes de llegar me puse el antifaz, que iba acorde con el disfraz.

Cuando llegamos estacioné al auto al lado del de Rose y descendí de él tomando mi bolso.

—¡Hora de divertirnos! —chilló Rose—. Esta noche… es hora de vivir como nunca. —¡Oh sí! La loca rubia, que era mi mejor amiga, planeaba divertirse a lo grande y yo no era quien para detenerla.

—Vamos a ello, Rose. —La tomé del brazo para caminar hacia la fiesta.

Cuando entramos quedé sorprendida, el salón lucía terrorífico; brujas, vampiros, piratas, bomberos, policías, princesas, príncipes… de todo un poco rondaba por los pasillos.

Un rubio muy apuesto, vestido de soldado llegó a saludarnos.

—Hola, hermosas damitas —nos saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Jazzi —saludó Rose—. Sabía que eras un obsesionado con la historia de la guerra, pero te luciste. —Señaló el traje que llevaba puesto con un antifaz camuflado.

—Déjame en paz, Rossi. Me veo exactamente como el teniente Whitlock. —Sonrió con orgullo—. ¿Me permiten el honor de escoltarlas?

Asentimos posando nuestras manos en sus brazos, nos guió entre la multitud.

—¡Vaya se ven espectaculares! —Dirigí mi vista a varios trajes, parecían tan reales.

—Yo ya le eché el ojo a una dulce vampirita que deseo probar —nos informó Jazz. Sonrió coquetamente—. Así que… con su permiso. —Y fue por ella dejándonos en medio de la pista.

—Sí, me encanta su caballerosidad. —Bufó Rose—. A la primera nos cambia por unas faldas. —Rodó los ojos, en una típica muestra de interés de Jasper por ir a cazar.

—Buenas noches. —Su voz retumbó tras de mí, causando pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Me giré a buscar esos ojos verdes. Ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, solo que a diferencia de otros días y por coincidencia llevaba un traje de pirata.

_Una linda pareja, ¡aaawww cosita! ¿Quiénes son los piratas más lindos? Chilló Marie emocionada._

_Te diría que te comprarás un bosque y te perdieras, pero tú necesitas un continente entero, le aconsejé._

_Mal agradecida, uno que los halaga… pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve. Se fue enojada jugando con la cola de su traje._

—Buenas noches, Anthony —saludó Rose extendiendo su mano, ambos la estrecharon pero Anthony me observó con un aire de interrogación en su mirada. _Creo que él no sabe que ella lo conoce, pero ella si lo sabe…también. Creo que ya me hice bolas_—. Rosalie, amiga de Isabella. —Él asintió.

—Mucho gusto, se ven muy hermosas —nos halagó.

—Si nos vemos exquisitas, pero más Isabella. —Sonrió perversamente. ¡O_h, Rose! ¡No, Dios! Gemí_—. Esas piernas lucen espectaculares con ese traje… si no la mantienes cerca puede que se la lleve alguien más. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora, si me disculpan, acabo de ver algo de mi agrado. —Y así, típico de ella, se fue dejándome con este adonis. _No es que me molestara quedarme con él, por mi encantada._

—Estás preciosa. —Me abrazó por detrás, dejando un beso en mi cuello—. Una sexy pirata… ¿me concederías el privilegio de descubrir tu tesoro a este ruin pirata? —susurró seductoramente al oído. ¡_Oh, Santa Madre! Quiere que explote con tanta gente cerca._

—No querrás que me oigan gemir —murmuré solo para él.

—No. —La diversión en su voz se fue, dejando paso a su enojo—. Tus gemidos son míos, tú eres mía y solo yo puedo escucharte, saborearte, comerte… —gruñó.

_¡Oh si! Su neandertal había venido con él._

—Entonces deja de excitarme —lo regañé.

—Bien —murmuró acariciando mis muslos—. Te presentaré a alguien…vamos. —Tiró de mí y me dejé guiar hasta el salón continuo; al llegar allí caminamos hasta la barra de bebidas, en esta se encontraban dos personas de espaldas, una mujer y un hombre por lo que distinguí de sus trajes—. Hola —Anthony llamó su atención haciéndolos girar al instante.

— ¡Hey, Anthony! ¡Qué milagro! —saludó el moreno de ojos negros.

—Seth, Leah —los nombró—, les presento a Isabella. —Iban vestidos de un Frankenstein y una bruja.

— ¡Wuuuuaaaauuu! —Hizo una patética imitación de hombre lobo, ese chico era divertido—. ¿De dónde salió esta preciosidad…? Bellísima pirata —saludó besando mi mejilla.

Oh, oh… Error. Anthony posó su mano rodeando mi cintura posesivamente.

—Seth —gruñó.

—Vamos, Seth —interrumpió la chica llamada Leah. Su color de piel casi como el de Seth, sus ojos grisáceos, cubiertos por un antifaz rosa—. Ambos sabemos que Anthony te patearía sin dudar tu trasero e imagino que quieres mantenerlo entero —se burló.

—No te ofendas, chica —se dirigió a mí—, pero no eres mi tipo. —Me guiñó un ojo.

A pesar de llevar puesto el antifaz, me daba la sensación de que era un pequeño niño revoltoso.

—No me ofendo —contesté—. Un gusto conocerlos.

Estuvimos conversando un poco sobre los disfraces de la fiesta, unos más originales que otros.

Después de un agradable momento, Seth se despidió alegando que se le iba su cita.

Leah rodó los ojos, lo que me hizo recordar a Rose y Jazz. Pasaron unos minutos para que ella le hiciera segunda y se retirara, no sin antes darle un beso a Anthony muy cerca de los labios lo que me hizo gruñir.

_Me pertenecen, recriminé. _

_Error, no te pertenecen, ¡tú no quieres probarlos! Marie pisoteó el piso mientras contaba mentalmente para calmarse por el coraje de ver a esa mujer tan cerca de nuestro hombre._

_Eso sería cruzar la línea, medité._

_Sí, suspiró… La única vez que lo hiciste perdiste mucho, aceptó resignada. Además prometimos no volver a besar otros labios._

_Sí, ya tiré de la curita una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo._

—Estamos solos. —Acarició mi cintura—. Quiero admirarte, vámonos de aquí —sugirió.

_¡Sí, nos quiere para él solito! Salió Marie bailando con un pasito muy chistoso._

_¿Armas cargadas? Pregunté._

_Lista para disparar, sonrió Marie._

_Deseosa de ello, contesté._

—Yo también deseo admirarte —susurré en su oído—. Quiero probarte, degustarte y marcarte como mío —gemí sensualmente.

—No perdamos tiempo. —Jaló suavemente de mí, encaminándome hacia la recepción, llegamos e inmediatamente fuimos atendidos, en pocos minutos nos encontrábamos con la tarjeta caminando hacia la cabaña.

Abrió la puerta, tropecé al encontrarme a oscuras.

—Cuidado, preciosa. —Me atrapó Anthony en un rápido movimiento.

—Estoy bien. — Reí. Me giré, arrinconándolo en un arrebato contra la pared. Vi en sus ojos una pequeña chispa que no había notado antes—. No puedo esperar más. —Ataqué su cuello mordiéndolo suavemente. Sentirlo estremecerse ante mi toque era un privilegio.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo ávidamente, colándose por debajo, tocando lo que en estos momentos me pertenecía.

_¡Wau! Juntarnos con Anthony, nos hace daño_, _opinó Marie, se nos está pegando lo trogloditas._

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, estaban apretando mis glúteos para acercarme más a su muy notable erección. En un movimiento inesperado me levantó, haciendo que rodeara con mis piernas su cintura.

—Eres perfecta —gruñó tomando con ambas manos mis pechos—. Creada para mí —murmuró mordisqueando mi cuello—. Mía.

Sí, estaba encendida, este hombre iba ser que estallara con sus palabras. Mis bragas rosaban la parte de su pantalón donde su erección hacia acto de presencia.

Tenía mucho calor en esa parte, necesitaba desaparecerlo.

—No estoy para juegos —hablé acaloradamente—. Te quiero dentro de mi… ¡ya! —exclamé restregándome sobre su ingle.

—¡Mierda! Nena, tú sí que sabes romper mis limites. —Me llevó hacia la cama, donde con cuidado me bajó; me despojé de mi ropa al mismo tiempo que su ropa caía.

Ambos quedamos desnudos, contemplándonos sin ningún tipo de pena.

_Él nos llama, gimió Marie mirando detenidamente a Tony Jr._

_¡Oh, sí! Chillé, no hay que hacerlo esperar._

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos, empezando acariciarlo con movimientos lentos.

—Isabella —advirtió en un gruñido.

Hice un pequeño puchero.

—Será para la próxima. —Me relamí los labios, empujándolo con un poco de fuerza.

Cayó en la orilla de la cama, me subí sujetándome de sus hombros mientras que con un rápido movimiento me dejé caer sobre su erguido pene.

Un gemido salió de ambos.

Anthony se sostuvo de mis caderas, ayudando con el vaivén que generaban nuestros cuerpos.

—¡_oh madre dio_! —gruñó—. Si estoy en el cielo es una maravilla. —Nuestros movimientos aceleraron creando un ritmo más agradable.

Mis ojos estaban cautivados por los orbes esmeraldas que ahora estaban hechas del color del carbón por la pasión que las consumía.

Veo en sus ojos tantas emociones que están encadenadas por la barrera que se interpone, la frialdad que representan desaparecerá cuando esos muros se derritan. Surgirán sus sentimientos, tal vez él aún pueda ser feliz y rescatar lo poco que se pueda para llegar a ello.

Mi vista se posa en sus labios, una fuerza me atrae.

Por un momento considero capturarlos con mis labios.

Quiero probarlos solo una vez, tan solo un momento, me inclino lentamente…

_¡Noooo! Marie se exalta, ¡no lo hagas!... ¡No vuelvas a ello! ¡No sufras más! Me pide._

_Sonrío, agradeciéndole por haberme detenido antes de llegar a cometer una tontería._

Cierro mis ojos dejándome envolver por este bamboleo, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo… recorriéndome.

Mis manos sobre su cuerpo, evocando con caricias cada fibra de su ser.

Nuestros gemidos como una deleitosa melodía, creando olas para nuestra satisfacción.

Sentí mis paredes cerrarse, escondí mi cara en su cuello, con mis uñas arañé su espalda.

El orgasmo que me sacudió llegó con gran magnitud, aturdiéndome mientras él se vaciaba y yo apretaba en torno a él.

—Eres fantástica —musitó acariciando mi espalda—. Prodigiosa. —Besó mi cuello.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

—Tú eres… —Lo consideré —. ¡Nah! Si te digo se te sube más el ego —me burlé.

_Que vuelva a subir Tony Jr, sonrió relamiéndose la lengua Marie._

_¡Golosa! La acusé._

_Preocúpate cuando no lo quiera, se burló._

—En serio, Isabella —habló seriamente—. A mis ojos eres perfecta.

_¿Esa faceta de niño tierno… qué onda? Preguntó Marie emocionadísima por sus palabras._

_Ni idea, pero ha sumado puntos, aseguré._

Estuvimos en silencio acariciándonos, yo no quería romper ese momento e imagino que él tampoco.

Cuando comprendí que ambos atravesamos las líneas trazadas de entablar lazos afectivos, me di cuenta que era el momento de ir a casa.

—Debo irme. —Mi voz sonó algo desconocida, pero rompió el silencio que reinaba.

Él por primera vez no tuvo inconveniente en detenerme.

Sus brazos me soltaron y de inmediato extrañé el calor que emanaban.

Me vestí de manera monótona, ni siquiera me despedí.

Salí con una nube sobre mí, rodeada por la conmoción de las brechas que querían abrirse.

Cuando llegué a la casa me fui directo a la cama, mis ánimos habían decaído.

_No me hundirán, no…_

_Estaba a unos pasos de perderme._

_Quería romper mis propias reglas._

_Y el precio sería muy caro._

_Lo más conveniente sería alejarme y no volver._

_La cuestión era… ¿lograría hacerlo?_

* * *

Chicas. Me demore en actualizar, sin embargo espero el capítulo haya valido la espera.

Pobre Bella no quiere volver a sufrir, ¿qué le pasaría a su Eddy?

¿Tendra el valor de volver a regresar a los brazos de Anthony? Ó ¿decidirá ponerle fin a sus encuentros?

Ahora quiero saber sus opiniones!

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

******Miily Cullen, Majo, Jasmin-Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, Caro, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Beastyle, Elaine Hanuro de Uchiha, Doryycullen, Karen´s Lullaby Cullen Swan, Tiuchis, Loore.5, KatherineSN, LuluuPattinson, Greis Cullen Fics, Janalez, Pam Malfoy Black, Fernanada di amore, Coki Cullen, Stefi Martinez, Eugenia, , Esmeralda C, SolitariaCullen, Maricoles, Jessica, Johana Manzanares, Adri Fernandez, Isa-21, Danny Fer D´Rathbone, Vanesa Pinilla, Yolabertay, EsmeeP, Aledecullen2, Mv1824, Katy lbm, .351, Aria Nocturnal, Jhanulita, Ini Narvel, Conni Stew, Perlitas.c, Gretchen CullenMasen, Carelymh, Luciarg, MadeleineTCullen, Manue Peralta, Krystal331, Javithamellark86, , Luiicullen, Mareenma, Denisse Flores, Robsten-pattinson, , Melani Stewart, Karolay28, Carelymh, Manu Vulturi Lightwood, Anisa Eliana, Eve Runner, anónimos.**

******Y a las lectoras silenciosas =)**

******Karina Castillo**


End file.
